הספר השביעי הארי פוטר והקיץ האחרון
by Mishi-Pshits
Summary: הספר השביעי של הארי פוטר. הארי יוצא למסע בעקבות ההורקרוקסים, בעקבות וולדמורט, ומגלה את העבר, שנותן לו עתיד... תקראו ותגיבו!
1. פרק 1 אחותה של לילי

זה הקיץ האחרון שלי אתכם  
עם הגשם הראשון אני אעלם  
דמעותי יזרמו במורד הרחובות  
כמו עלה נושר ותקוות רחוקות

אני איש של חורף בין אלפי אנשים  
אך בחורף הזה כבר לא אהיה קיים  
לאט לאט השכבות נמסות  
בין רוצים לא רוצים ותפילות אחרונות

אז תזכרו שהבטחתם לא לבכות  
כי השמיים גדולים והדמעות קטנות  
תעצמו את העיניים כל גשם ראשון  
ותחשבו עלי

אני רוצה לטפס על ההרים כי הם שם  
ולבקר במדינות מעבר לים  
לדעת אם יש צורות חיים אחרות  
ואם המתים ממשיכים לחיות

כי זה הקיץ האחרון שלי אתכם  
עם הגשם הראשון אני אעלם  
לאט לאט השכבות נמסות  
בין רוצים לא רוצים ותפילות אחרונות

אז תזכרו שהבטחתם...

הארי שכב על המיטה שלו אצל הדארסלים, ידיו מאחורי ראשו, בהה בתקרה והקשיב לרדיו. ברדיו השמיעו את אחד מהשירים האהובים עליו: "הקיץ האחרון". לפתע הוא שם לב שמעולם הוא לא ממש הקשיב למילים... השיר תיאר בדיוק את הפחד הכי גדול שלו – שזה יהיה הקיץ האחרון שלו. שהוא יצטרך להתמודד עם וולדמורט ממש בקרוב, עוד לפני שהוא יצליח למצוא את כל ההורקרוסים ולהשמידם. ואם זה באמת יקרה – הלך עליו ועל כל עולם הקוסמים. הוא לעולם לא יצליח להשמיד את וולדמורט לפני שהוא ישמיד את כל הנשמות האחרות שלו. הוא החל להרגיש כאילו משהו אוחז בבטן שלו בחוזקה, ולכן החליף תחנה ברדיו. עכשיו הרדיו השמיע שיר באנגלית של להקה בשם "לינקין פארק":

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter…

זהו זה! עד כאן! חשב הארי, הושיט את ידו והוציא את התקע של הרדיו מהשקע שליד המיטה. השיר הזה אפילו גרם לו להרגיש יותר גרוע מהשיר הקודם... הוא הזכיר לו את כל מה שקרה במערה... איך דמבלדור שתה את כל השיקוי הארור הזה לחינם... שההורקרוס היה מזויף...  
הוא הסתובב ונרדם. זה לא שהחלומות שלו גרמו לו להרגיש טוב יותר. הארי חשב שלמעשה החלומות שלו היו ממש זוועתיים... אבל הוא היה חייב לישון. מחר רון והרמיוני אמורים לבוא כדי לאסוף אותו למחילה – לחתונה של ביל ופלר.  
להארי היו באותו ערב את החלומות הרגילים שהיו לו בחודש האחרון מאז שהוא חזר לבית הדארסלים – הוא מוצא את אחד מההורקרוסים ובדיוק כשהוא בא להשמיד אותו סנייפ תופס אותו מאחורה וכשהוא מסתכל לאחור הוא רואה את לורד וולדמורט צוחק את הצחוק המטורף שלו ולידו מוטלים על האדמה, ללא רוח חיים, רון, הרמיוני וג'יני. הוא כבר כל כך התרגל לחלומות מהסוג הזה שהוא כבר לא מתעורר מהם בבהלה כמו שקרה בפעמים הראשונות... הוא גם לא טרח לנסות להבין משהו מהחלומות הללו, כי כל פעם שהוא ניסה הוא ראה מול עיניו את רון, הרמיוני וג'יני, מוטלים על האדמה, ונתקף בחילה.

בבוקר למחרת הארי קם מוקדם והתחיל לארוז. הוא ידע שחבריו יגיעו בשעות הצהריים ורצה לעזוב את הדארסלים כמה שיותר מהר – והפעם לתמיד. הוא הגיע למסקנה שהוא בכלל לא עצוב ולא מתחרט על כך שהוא לא יראה אותם יותר – אחרי הכל הם אלו שאמללו לו את החיים כל כך הרבה שנים. הוא סיים לארוז וירד למטה. בדרכו הוא לא פגש אף אחד. מוזר. כנראה הם ישנים עד מאוחר היום או משהו, חשב הארי. הוא יצא לחצר והלך למקום שבו הוא פגש את דובי, או יותר נכון את העיניים של דובי, לראשונה. הוא לא ידע אפילו למה הוא הלך לשם. כנראה פרידה מהחצר שאותה הכיר שנים רבות. לאחר שעה בערך הוא חזר פנימה, ועלה לחדר שלו שוב, במטרה לא לפגוש אף אחד. הוא כבר סיפר להם שהוא מתכוון לעזוב היום, כי הוא כבר היה בן 17, והם זכרו, אולי אפילו טוב יותר ממנו, מה שדמבלדור אמר להם לפני שנה – שהם כבר לא יצטרכו לתת לו להתגורר אצלם לאחר היומולדת ה 17 שלו.  
הוא פתח את דלת החדר, מצפה למצוא שם כלום חוץ מאת המזוודה שלו, וראה - להפתעתו הרבה, את דודה פטוניה עומדת במרכז החדר, ובידה מעטפה. הם הביטו אחד בשני למשך דקה ארוכה, הארי בוהה בדודתו במבט מבולבל ודודתו מחזירה לו מבט משונה, מבט שהוא מעולם לא ראה אצלה. הוא אפילו לא יכל לפרש את משמעות המבט הזה, אבל בדבר אחד הוא היה בטוח – לפני זמן קצר היא בכתה. העיניים שלה היו אדומות ומימיות. הארי לא יכל לחשוב בכלל מה כל זה אומר כשדודה פטוניה החלה לדבר, בקול מעט רועד, אבל בטון הרגיל של הזלזול שהוא היה רגיל אליו שנים כה רבות.  
"בוא לפה, הארי" אמרה דודה פטוניה.  
הארי היה כל כך בהלם מהפניה הישירה אליו, ועוד בשמו הפרטי, מאחר ובכל החודש שהוא היה כאן הדארסלים התעלמו ממנו לגמרי.  
הארי נכנס לחדר ואז היא הוסיפה "וסגור את הדלת מאחוריך".  
הארי ציית, סגר את הדלת, והביט שוב בדודתו ובמעטפה.  
"מה שאני עומדת לומר לך נשאר בינינו ובינינו בלבד, ולא יוצא מהחדר הזה זה ברור?" אמרה דודה פטוניה.  
הארי הנהן. לא היה לו מושג מה הולך פה... דודה פטוניה השתגעה?  
ואז בלי שום אזהרה, משום מקום, בלי שהארי ציפה לזה בכלל, היא חיבקה אותו. אם הארי היה קודם בהלם זה כלום לעומת מה שהוא הרגיש עכשיו. לרגע הוא חשב שאולי הוא חולם. דודה פטוניה, מחבקת אותו? את הארי? היא באמת השתגעה...  
היא שחררה את הארי, ואז הארי שם לב שהיא שוב בוכה.  
"דודה פטוניה, הכל בסד-?"  
"יש לך בדיוק את העיניים שלה אתה יודע?" אמרה פטוניה מבעד לדמעות "בדיוק את העיניים של לילי... תמיד שהבטתי בך, עוד מאז שהיית בן שנה, הייתי חושבת שאני מביטה בה..."  
הארי לא ידע מה לומר לנוכח ההצהרה המפתיעה הזאת, והעדיף פשוט לשתוק עד שהעולם יחזור לשפיות. מה לכל הרוחות הולך כאן?  
"אני יודעת שבכל השנים ההלו לא התייחסנו אליך בסדר..." היא חייכה חיוך עצוב ואז הוסיפה "'בסדר'... התייחסנו אליך ממש גרוע... כאילו אתה כלל לא בן משפחה... כאילו... כאילו..."  
קולה של דודה פטוניה נשבר והיא לא יכלה להמשיך. הארי לא האמין, אבל הוא החל לרחם עליה... בפעם השניה בחייו הוא הבין שהיא אחותה של אימו...  
הארי רצה לנחם אותה, אבל לפני שהוא הספיק לדבר דודה פטוניה דיברה שוב:  
"אני... אני לא מצפה שתסלח לנו... שתסלח לי... פשוט... מאז שסיפרת לנו שוולדמורט חזר, כל העניין עם לילי וג'יימס חזר אלי..."  
הארי עכשיו היה ממש מופתע, מכיוון שהוא לא זכר את הפעם האחרונה שדודה פטוניה הזכירה את השם של אבא שלו, אם בכלל היא טרחה לומר אותו אי פעם...  
"אני... אני שמעתי שאתה הנבחר. היחיד שיכול להרוג אותו."  
"מאיפה שמעת על כך?" שאל הארי. הוא לא ראה שום דרך שבה דודה פטוניה תוכל לדעת פרט כזה – פרט שקשור לעולם הקוסמים... הרי לא משדרים את זה במהדורת החדשות של המוגלגים... ובטח ובטח שדודתו לא תזמין את הנביא היומי...  
"זה לא משנה עכשיו. תקשיב," עכשיו קולה היה נחוש יותר והיא הפסיקה לבכות, למרות שהעיניים שלה נותרו מימיות. "לילי הייתה אחותי. לא משנה מה קרה בינינו כל השנים, שבקושי דיברנו אחת עם השניה. זה לא חשוב עכשיו. רק שתדע שתמיד היית בשבילי הבן שלה... האחיין שלי... לא משנה כמה גרוע התייחסתי אליך... אתה המזכרת היחידה שלי ממנה... אתה ו..." היא עצרה, הביטה על המעטפה שבידה ואז אמרה "אתה וזה."  
"מה יש במעטפה?" שאל הארי.  
היא נתנה לו את המעטפה. הוא הביט לרגע בדודתו, ואז במעטפה, ופתח אותה. בפנים הייתה תמונה צבעונית, אבל לא תמונה רגילה – תמונה שזזה, כמו התמונות בעולם הקוסמים. הוא ראה שתי דמויות בתמונה, עומדות אחת לצד השניה, היד של האחת על הכתף של השניה, ושתיהן מחייכות.  
"זאת התמונה היחידה שנותרה לי מאמא שלך. היא צולמה שאמא שלך הייתה בגיל 12."  
הדמות השניה, כפי שהארי ראה, הייתה לא אחרת מאשר דודה פטוניה. אז מה לכל הרוחות קרה שהן הפסיקו לדבר אחת עם השניה?  
"דודה פטוניה, למה-?"  
"הארי, עזוב את זה עכשיו. אתה תקבל את כל התשובות שלך אחר כך. יש לי דבר חשוב לומר לך."  
היא הביטה בו, ונדמה היה כאילו היא שוב הולכת לפרוץ בבכי, אך היא הצליחה להתאפק.  
"וולדמורט הוא הסיבה היחידה שלילי וג'יימס מתו. אף אחד אחר לא אשם בזה. אם אתה היחיד שמסוגל להרוג אותו, תעשה את זה. אתה מסוגל, אני יודעת. תעשה את זה לא רק למען עולם הקוסמים, או למען סיריוס, תעשה את זה בשביל שנינו. הוא לקח ממני את אחותי, והוא לקח לך את אמך."  
היא השתתקה, העיפה על הארי מבט אחרון, פנתה לצאת מהחדר ופתחה את הדלת. עוד לפני שהארי הספיק לומר משהו היא הוסיפה, לא מביטה בו "רק תוודא, שאחרי כל זה, תישאר בחיים. אם אתה תמות, זה יהיה כמו לאבד את לילי שוב." ועם המילים הללו, היא יצאה מהחדר, וסגרה את הדלת מאחוריה.


	2. פרק 2 המכתב והתמונה

הנה פרק שני... :)

* * *

הארי היה המום. אחרי כל השנים הללו, אחרי כל מה שקרה... הוא היה בטוח שדודה פטוניה שונאת אותו ואת כל המשפחה שלו. לא רק זה – מאיפה לכל הרוחות היא יודעת שהוא הנבחר? ומאיפה היא יודעת שסיריוס מת? או לחילופין מי זה בכלל סיריוס?  
הוא שם לב שהוא עדיין מחזיק במעטפה ובתמונה. הוא הביט בתמונה. אמא שלו נראתה כמעט אותו דבר כמו שהיא הייתה בהגיגית של סנייפ.  
למה היא ופטוניה רבו פתאום? הוא ידע שפטוניה תיעבה קסמים וכל מיני דברים שהם לא "נורמלים" לדעתה, אבל אם התמונה הזאת צולמה כשאמא שלו הייתה בת 12 זה אומר שהיא כבר הייתה בהוגוורטס, ודודה פטוניה לא נראתה כאילו הפריע לה שהאדם שלידה יודע להפוך רום ליין.  
הוא הביט לתוך המעטפה, וראה שהיא לא ריקה. פטוניה השאירה לו בפנים מכתב. אז לזה היא התכוונה כשהיא אמרה 'אתה תקבל את כל התשובות שלך אחר כך'...  
השעה כבר הייתה 12 ורון והרמיוני צריכים להגיע בקרוב. אבל הוא היה סקרן מידי. הוא ישב על המיטה, יישר את המכתב והחל לקרוא:

הארי היקר,  
חשבתי לא מעט בשנתיים האחרונות, מאז שוולדמורט חזר, על כל ה שקרה ביני לבין לילי, והגעתי למסקנה שאתה צריך לדעת את כל הסיפור.  
מאז שלילי התקבלה להוגוורטס סבך וסבתך היו מאוד גאים בה. הם שמחו על כך שיש קוסמת במשפחה ועל כך שאמך הייתה הטובה ביותר בשכבה. גם אני כמובן שמחתי בשבילה, אך בשלב מסוים התחלתי לקנא בה. בבית הספר שאני למדתי בו עברתי את כל המקצועות בקושי, את כל המקצועות המשעממים והרגילים כמו היסטוריה, אנגלית, ספרות, מתמטיקה... אמך שחזרה הביתה בחופשות תמיד סיפרה לנו כמה מרגש הוגוורטס, כמה דברים מופלאים היא גילתה, וכמה שהיא נהנתה ללמוד שם. עם השנים, הקנאה והתסכול שלי גדלו כל כך, עד שבקושי דיברנו אחת עם השניה. כבר לא נתתי לאף אחד להתקרב אלי, לא לאמך, לא לסבך וסבתך, לאף אחד. הייתה בי שנאה כל כך גדולה לעולם הקוסמים ולכל דבר שקשור אליו, עד שנשבעתי לעצמי שאתרחק מהדברים הללו ככל שאוכל, כאילו הם לא קיימים. כמובן שזה אמר שאני כבר לא אדבר עם אחותך יותר. לאחר שהיא עזבה את הוגוורטס, קיבלתי הזמנה לחתונה שלה. לא הלכתי, כי הבטחתי לעצמי להתעלם מאחותי, וזה שהיא התחתנה עם קוסם לא שיפר את המצב. חודשיים לאחר שאתה נולדת, התחלתי להרהר בכל הנושא. התגעגעתי מאוד ללילי. כל רגשות הקנאה והתסכול החלו לעזוב אותי, אך במקומם באו רגשות הגאווה – איך אוכל אחרי כל השנים הללו להודות בפניה שפשוט קינאתי בה? שבגלל זה הפסקתי את הקשר שלי איתה? זה נראה טיפשי ומגוחך, עד שלא יכולתי להביא את עצמי להתוודות בפניה ולהשלים איתה. ערב אחד, לאחר מספר חודשים, החלטתי שזהו – גאווה לא גאווה, טיפשי לא טיפשי, אני הולכת אליה. זמן רב מידי עבר. התגעגעתי אליה יותר מידי. ולצערי הרב, בלילה הזה בדיוק היא ואביך נרצחו. התקשרתי לביתה כדי להודיע על בואי, אבל אף אחד לא ענה. חשבתי שאולי יש בעיה בקווים או אולי היא וג'יימס לא בבית כרגע, אז החלטתי לבוא לשם ולהפתיע אותה. כשהגעתי לשם, הכל עלה באש וחצי מהבית היה ממוטט. פשוט עמדתי שם ובהיתי בבית. ראיתי דמות גדולה יוצאת מהבית ובידה פקעת של שמיכות. המוח שלי היה משותק. לא ידעתי מה לעשות. הדמות הגדולה עלתה על משהו שנראה כמו אופנוע גדול והתעופפה משם. לאחר כמה דקות הגיע האמבולנס והוציאו את אימך ואביך מהבית. הם כבר לא היו בין החיים. אני לא זוכרת יותר כלום מאותו לילה – איך הגעתי הביתה, או מה עשיתי כשחזרתי... ואז למחרת ראיתי אותך מונח על סף הבית, עם המכתב מדמבלדור... הדבר היחיד שהיה לי בראש הייתה המחשבה 'איך היא יכלה לעשות לי את זה'. אחרי כל השנים, עד שסוף סוף עמדנו לחזור ולהיות החברות הכי טובות... כעסתי עליה כל כך, עד שפשוט את כל התסכול שלי הוצאתי עליך, הארי. החלטתי לשוב ולהתרחק ככל שאוכל מעולם הקוסמים, להעמיד פנים כאילו הוא כלל לא קיים. כל פעם שהבטתי בך, נזכרתי בה. לכן מעולם לא התייחסתי אליך כראוי... כל כך כעסתי, כל כך כאב לי, עד שפשוט לא יכולתי להתמודד עם זה ופשוט התעלמתי ממך... אבל זאת הייתה טעות, ואני יודעת שפגעתי בך הרבה, הארי, ואנא האמן לי שאני מצטערת על כך.  
אם כך, הגעת לגיל 11, ולמרות שנשבעתי לשכוח, להתנהג כאילו אין דבר כזה קוסמים, ידעתי. ידעתי שיגיע המכתב מהגוורטס, ושתגלה מה באמת קרה להוריך. וכך, הלכת להוגוורטס לשנתך הראשונה. לקראת סוף השנה דמבלדור הופיע בבית, וסיפר לי מה קרה איתך, עם אבן החכמים ועם וולדמורט. העמדתי פנים שלא אכפת לי, שלא משנה לי מה קורה איתך או אם וולדמורט... אבל כנראה דמבלדור קורא מחשבות או משהו... הוא ידע, ואין לי מושג איך, שכן אכפת לי. וכך מאז כל שנה הוא שלח לי מכתב, שמספר מה קרה איתך. בשנתך השניה הוא סיפר לי על חדר הסודות, בשלישית הוא סיפר לי שמצאת את הסנדק שלך, סיריוס, ברביעית משום מה הוא לא שלח לי מכתב, אבל אחרי שסיפרת לנו שוולדמורט חזר, הבנתי שהוא היה עסוק מדי בלטפל במצב ולא מצא זמן ליידע אותי. דמבלדור סיפר לי גם מה קרה במשרד הקסמים, ועל הנבואה. משום מה השנה הוא לא שלח לי מכתב, אבל אני מניחה שכנראה לא קרה משהו רציני ולכן לא היה צורך במכתב.  
הארי, אני יודעת שאם לילי הייתה עדיין חיה, היא הייתה גאה בך. מאוד גאה בך. הפכת לאדם אמיץ ואכפתי, למרות כל היחס שלנו אליך.  
אם אי פעם תצטרך משהו, כל דבר, אפילו אם תרצה לחזור לגור כאן, רק תבקש. אתה לא לבד הארי. יש לך אותי.

באהבה מדודתך,  
פטוניה.

הארי הבין עכשיו. היא מעולם לא שנאה אותו. היא פשוט הייתה כועסת ופגועה... אבל דבר אחד הציק לו: היא לא יודעת שדמבלדור מת. היא לא ידעה שזאת הסיבה שהוא לא שלח לה מכתב השנה. הוא חשב מעט, ואז החליט מה עליו לעשות.

כעבור רבע שעה הייתה דפיקה בדלת. הם הגיעו חשב הארי. הוא לקח את המזוודה שלו וירד במדרגות. למרבה תסכולו דוד ורנון הגיע לדלת לפניו. הוא פתח את הדלת, ובדיוק כפי שהארי חזה, רון והרמיוני עמדו על סף הדלת.  
"צהריים טובים, מר דארסלי. אני הרמיוני גריינג'ר וזה רון וויזלי. באנו לאסוף את הארי." אמרה הרמיוני. הארי ראה שוב את העורק של דוד ורנון פועם ברקתו, העורק שהכיר כל כך טוב, והחליט שהכי טוב לסיים עם זה כמה שיותר מהר.  
"רון! הרמיוני!" קרא הארי.  
"הארי! תודה לאל, כבר חשבתי שהתבלבלנו בבית..." אמר רון.  
"אני... אני מיד בא. שכחתי משהו במטבח" וכשהארי ראה שדוד ורנון לא מתכוון להכניס אותם הוסיף "תחכו לי בחוץ, אני מיד בא.".  
הארי נכנס למטבח וראה את דאדלי מסיים קופסת גלידה שלמה תוך כדי צפייה בתחרות אגרוף, ואת דודה פטוניה מחפשת משהו במקרר.  
הוא התקרב למקרר, שמח על התירוץ שיש לו לגשת לכיוון דודה פטוניה.  
"דודה פטוניה" הוא לחש, תוך כדי שהוא עושה את עצמו מחפש בקבוק מיץ "בחדר שלי על השידה תמצאי משהו שיעניין אותך." ותוך כדי כאב רב, אך למרות זאת שלם לגמרי עם דבריו הוא הוסיף "אני סולח לך דודה פטוניה. תודה על הכל." ועם המילים הללו הוא עזב את המטבח של הדארסלים, לתמיד. הוא ניגש לדלת, עדיין אוחז במעטפה שנתנה לו דודה פטוניה, אך את התמונה שהיא נתנה לו הוא השאיר מאחור, בחדרו. אם הוא והתמונה הם באמת המזכרת האחרונה של דודתו מאחותה, הוא רצה לוודא שלפחות אחת מהן תשרוד.  
לתמונה שהוא השאיר על השידה הוא הוסיף פתק קטן, שעליו כתב: דודה פטוניה, דמבלדור מת.

* * *

טוב... מקווה שאהבת...

שוב, אני אשמח לתגובות...


	3. פרק 3

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 3 – שבועת החתונה

הארי הצטרף לרון והרמיוני מחוץ לגינה של הדארסלים.

"נורא נחמד הדוד שלך, הארי" אמר רון.

"אוי רון, תהיה בשקט" אמרה הרמיוני. "נו, שנלך?"

"ליידיז פירסט" אמר הארי וחייך.

הם שלושתם התרכזו ביעד שלהם – המחילה. הארי הסתובב ושוב הרגיש את התחושה החונקת הזאת, ובדיוק ברגע שהוא היה בטוח שהוא לא יכול לנשום יותר, הוא הריח ריח של פרחים, ושמע קולות של תרנגולות. הוא פקח את עיניו וראה שהם הגיעו למחילה. הוא הביט הצידה וראה את רון והרמיוני לידו.

"בואו ניכנס אני מת רעב... לא אכלתי ארוחת בוקר בכלל" הם החלו ללכת בכיוון של המחילה כשרון הוסיף "אמא ופלר אובססיביות! הכל חייב להיות מושלם! הן לא עזבו אותי בשקט מהשניה שפתחתי את העיניים! רון לך לשם, רון בוא לפה, רון תביא את זה, רון תיקח את זה... בחיי, מזל לפחות שאני יכול להשתמש בקסמים..."

הם נכנסו למחילה, שם גברת וויזלי קיבלה אותם.

"הארי! אתה כאן! חשבתי שייקח לכם יותר זמן להגיע... אתם רעבים?"

"כן אמא אני מת לאכול..." אמר רון.

"אז שבו לשולחן והאוכל יהיה מוכן עוד כמה דקות. אמ רון" הוסיפה גברת וויזלי כשרון פנה להתיישב מול השולחן "לך תביא לפלר את שני סוגי המפיות שבחדר למעלה טוב? היא נמצאת בחצר".

"נוו אמא לא שוב!!!"

"רון וויזלי! אחיך מתחתן היום! המעט שתוכל לעשות זה לעזור טיפה עם הסידורים! זה לא יהרוג אותך לעבוד קצת!"

"בסדר, בסדר... אני הולך" ואז אמר להארי כך שרק הם יכלו לשמוע "אתה רואה? אמרתי לך!"

הארי והרמיוני התיישבו מול השולחן בזמן שגברת וויזלי פנתה להכין להם ארוחת צהריים. כנראה היא חשבה על סידורים לחתונה או משהו כזה, מפני שכשהיא הוסיפה רוטב לסיר מקצה השרביט שלה הסיר עלה על גדותיו. היא לפתע שמה לך לכך ובהינף שרביט הרוטב המיותר על השיש נעלם.

"אז מה שלומך, הארי?" שאלה הרמיוני במבט מעט מודאג. "הדודים שלך לא הציקו לך יותר מידי אני מקווה?"

"לא... הם פשוט התעלמו ממני כרגיל." הארי לא רצה לספר לה, לרון, או לאף אחד על מה שהיה בינו לבין דודה פטוניה. זה היה אישי מידי וחוץ מזה, זה גם לא היה ממש רלוונטי לאף אחד מהם.

"אז מה קורה כאן? איך ביל?"

"הוא בסדר. נשארו לו כמה צלקות אבל הוא מרגיש טוב... הוא ממש מתרגש לקראת החתונה."

"ומה עם פרסי?" שאל הארי בלחש, כך שגברת וויזלי לא תשמע "הוא הוזמן בכלל לחתונה?"

"ברור שהוא הוזמן, אבל אם תשאל אותי הוא לא מתכוון להגיע..." אמרה הרמיוני.

"הארוחה מוכנה!" קראה גברת וויזלי והגישה להם מרק עוף.

החתונה של ביל ופלר הייתה מיועדת להתקיים בחצר ביתם של הוויזלים. הם סידרו את החצר ממש יפה, כך שהחצר נראתה כמו גן אירועים ולא כמו חצר אחורית. החתונה הייתה ממש מוצלחת, גברת וויזלי בכתב מאושר רוב הזמן.

פרד וג'ורג' פצחו במופע מרהיב של זיקוקי דינור בצורת דרקונים והיפוגריפים.

גם צ'ארלי הגיע לחתונה, ובילה את רוב זמנו בלנסות להבין איך לכל הרוחות פרד וג'ורג' הצליחו ליצור זיקוקי דינור כאלו.

הארי ישב יחד עם רון והרמיוני על ספסל שבחצר, שלושתם מסתכלים על פלר וביל רוקדים.

"הייתם מאמינים שהם יתחתנו בסוף?" שאל רון. "זה נראה כאילו רק אתמול הגיעו כל המשלחות לטורניר הקוסמים המשולש..."

"מעניין אם גם הבת שלהם תראה כמו פלר?" אמרה הרמיוני.

"יכול להיות" אמר רון. "ידעתם שביל מינה את צ'ארלי לסנדק של התינוק או התינוקת שיוולדו להם?" הוא חשב קצת והוסיף "אבל צ'ארלי ברומניה רוב הזמן, איך ביל מצפה שהוא יהיה הסנדק של הילדים שלהם?"

"אם הוא הסנדק שלהם זה לא אומר שהוא צריך לבלות עם הילדים שלהם כל הזמן!" אמרה הרמיוני "תראה את הארי וסיריו-" היא הפסיקה.

"אני מצטערת" אמרה הרמיוני בשקט. "לא התכוונתי ל-"

"זה בסדר" אמר הארי במהירות. השתררה שתיקה עצבנית ולכן הוא ניסה מהר לשנות נושא. "שמעתם חדשות בקשר להוגוורטס? בית הספר יפתח השנה?"

"פרופסור מקגונגל חושבת שכן. במשרד הקסמים הגיעו למסקנה שבזמנים האלה כבר אף מקום לא בטוח לגמרי, ושהם מעדיפים שהילדים ילמדו בבית הספר מאשר ישבו בבית ויפחדו." אמרה הרמיוני.

"אני מבין..." אמר הארי.

הייתה שתיקה ארוכה ואז רון אמר "הארי אנחנו עדיין עומדים מאחורי ההבטחה שהבטחנו לך בסוף השנה. אנחנו נלך איתך לאן שתלך-"

"לא" אמר הארי.

"הארי אל תהיה כזה. אתה לא חייב לעשות הכל לבד-" התחילה הרמיוני אבל הארי קטע אותה.

"ככל שיותר אנשים יהיו לצידי, ככה יותר אנשים יפגעו. אני הולך למצוא את ההורקרוסים לבד." אמר הארי. "זה לא נתון לדיון" הוא הוסיף כשראה שרון והרמיוני מתכוונים להציג טיעוני נגד. "אני צריך לעשות את זה לבד".

"אל תהיה טיפש הארי!" אמרה הרמיוני בכזאת הפתעה שרון והארי בהו בה. "אתה לא יכול לעשות את זה לבד! חשבתי שאחרי שהלכת עם דמבלדור למערה הבנת את זה! אף קוסם לא היה יכול לשחרר את ההורקרוס הזה אם הוא היה לבד! למה אתה כל כך לא רוצה שנבוא?! מה, אתה לא סומך עלינו?? אתה חושב שאנחנו לא יכולים לדאוג לעצמנו??"

"היא צודקת, חבר" אמר רון, למרות שמבטו היה מעט מסוייג. הוא כנראה רצה להשאיר את המצב רגוע כמה שיותר.

"אני..." החל הארי, הוא ידע שהוא לא יוכל להתחמק מזה בלי סיבה הוגנת, אבל עדיין משום מה הסיבה שלו נראה אנוכית וילדותית מידי מכדי להביע אותה בקול. "תראו-"

אבל למזלו הוא לא היה צריך לנסות ולהמציא משהו, כי בדיוק מישהו קרא בשמו.

"הארי!"

הוא פנה לכיוון הקול, אבל אז הלב שלו שקע. זאת הייתה ג'יני. הוא השפיל את מבטו לכוס השתיה שהוא החזיק בידו.

ממתי שהוא הגיע למחילה אתמול בצהריים הוא ניסה כמה שיותר להתחמק ממפגש איתה, וזה לא היה קשה במיוחד, בהתחשב בעובדה שהבית היה מלא בלאגן בגלל ההכנות לחתונה. אבל עכשיו הוא כבר לא יכל להתחמק מזה. זה לא שהוא לא רצה לראות את ג'יני... פשוט הוא ידע שאם הוא יהיה בנוכחותה שוב, יהיה לו הרבה יותר קשה לעזוב, מה שהיה קשה כבר ממילא...

"אממ... הי, ג'יני" הוא אמר בשקט והמשיך להתבונן על כוס השתיה שלו. התוכנית שלו לא להיות שוב בנוכחותה כבר לא תצא לפועל...

"היי, הארי" אמרה ג'יני. "לא יצא לראות אותך בכלל בגלל כל הבלאגן של החתונה." כשהארי המשיך להביט בכוס שבידו במקום להביט עליה היא שאלה "אממ... הכל בסדר, הארי?"

"רון, תראה! אמא שלך הביאה עוד בורקסים! שנלך?" אמרה הרמיוני והביטה ברון במבט שאומר "נו-בוא-כבר!"

"ממתי אני אוהב בורקסים?" שאל רון והביט בהרמיוני במבט מבולבל.

הרמיוני תפסה בזרועו של רון וגררה אותו משם בכוח. הארי הביט בהם עד שהם התרחקו לשולחן הכיבוד.

"הכל בסדר, הארי?" שאלה ג'יני שוב.

"כן..." אמר הארי, בקול מעט צרוד.

הוא המשיך להסתכל על רון והרמיוני, כשג'יני אמרה "נו, בחייך הארי".

הייתה שתיקה קצרה ואז ג'יני אמרה בקול החלטי "הארי, תסתכל עלי".

זה דרש מאמץ אדיר מהארי לקרוע את מבטו מרון והרמיוני ולהסתכל על ג'יני.

"אני... אני שמעתי שאתה יוצא עם רון והרמיוני למסע." אמרה ג'יני.

השתררה שתיקה קצרה ואז היא המשיכה.

"רק רציתי שתדע שאני אחכה לך עד שתחזור."

"ג'יני,-"

"אתה הרי תחזור, נכון?"

הוא לא ידע מה לענות לה. הוא ידע שמה שהוא רצה יותר מכל היה להישאר בסופו של דבר בחיים אחרי המפגש עם וולדמורט, וכמובן שהמקום הראשון שהוא יחזור אליו יהיה המחילה... אבל איך הוא יכול להבטיח לה דבר שהוא לא בטוח שהוא יוכל לקיים?

לג'יני השתיקה של הארי הייתה כנראה יותר מידי. היא הסירה את מבטה מהארי והביטה לשמיים זרועי הכוכבים. הארי ראה את העיניים שלה נוצצות.

"אני מבינה." היא אמרה וקמה ללכת.

היא התחילה ללכת לכיוון הבית, כשהארי קם מהספסל.

"ג'יני"

היא הסתובבה אליו והוא ראה שדמעות זולגות מעיניה.

"ג'יני, אני אחזור" הוא הביט בה עוד רגע ואז הוסיף "אני נשבע".


	4. פרק 4

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 4 – קווידיץ' וחיות אחרות

למחרת בבוקר הרמיוני, הארי וכל הוויזלים (פרט לביל ופלר שיצאו לירח הדבר שלהם), ישבו במטבח לארוחת בוקר. הארי, רון, פרד וג'ורג' החליטו לצאת אחר כך ולשחק קצת קווידיץ'. הארי תכנן לצאת למסע שלו למחרת והחליט שהדרך הטובה ביותר לבלות את היום האחרון שלו אצל הוויזלים היא לשחק קווידיץ'.גם הרמיוני וג'יני הצטרפו אליהם.

"אז אתם לכו להביא את המטאטאים בזמן שאנחנו נוודא שהשטח פנוי" אמר ג'ורג' לרון, הרמיוני, ג'יני והארי.

פרד וג'ורג' החלו להתרחק, כשהארי הציע לרון, הרמיוני וג'יני "תישארו פה. לא צריך ארבעה אנשים בשביל להביא את המטאטאים. אני מיד בא."

הארי הלך לכיוון המחסן שהוא ודמבלדור דיברו בתוכו רק לפני שנה... פתאום הוא שמע קול מוזר מהמחסן, כאילו יש שם מישהו.

הוא התקרב למחסן, ושמע דפיקות מוזרות מבפנים. יכול להיות שמישהו נתקע שם?

"שלום, יש פה מישהו?" קרא הארי, אבל לא הייתה שום תגובה פרט לזה שהדפיקות נעשו יותר מהירות. הארי הוציא את השרביט שלו ופתח בזהירות את הדלת. הוא שמע קול מבפנים... מישהו בוכה... או אולי צוחק?

הוא פתח את הדלת לרווחה, השרביט שלו עדיין בהיכון, וליבו צנח. הוא הרגיש כאילו כל האיברים הפנימיים שלו קפאו. הוא לא יכל לזוז. הוא לא יכל בכלל להאמין למה שראו עיניו...

מולו עמד אדם גבוה, בעל עור חיוור, עם כפות ידיים בעלות אצבעות ארוכות שנראו כמו עכבישים ועם עיניים אדומות.

לורד וולדמורט צחק את הצחוק המטורף שלו, והחזיק ביד את השרביט שלו אבל משום מה הוא לא כיוון אותו על הארי בכלל. הוא סתם עמד שם, וצחק.

פתאום הארי שם לב שיש שם עוד מישהו. אותו מישהו שכב על הרצפה, לרגליו של וולדמורט. הוא נראה בדיוק כמו-

"רון!" אמר הארי חלושות "לא... רון..." הוא נפל על ברכיו והרגיש את עיניו מתמלאות דמעות... הוא ידע שזה יקרה! הוא פשוט ידע! הוא לא היה צריך לבוא למחילה... עכשיו גם רון מת בגללו, כמו שסיריוס מת בגללו, כמו שההורים שלו מתו בגללו...

אבל זה לא היה הכל. וולדמורט יצא מתוך הארון, חיוך שבע רצון על פניו, וסימן להארי בידו להביט יותר פנימה לתוך הארון... הוא ראה עוד שתי דמויות מוטלות על הרצפה, בדומה לרון, לא זזות ולא נושמות. לאחת מהן היה שיער חום מנופח ולשניה שיער ג'ינג'י ארוך.

"לא... לא..." אמר הארי כמעט בלי קול וקפץ על רגליו כדי להתקרב לג'יני והרמיוני.

הוא נפל על ברכיו לצידן, מוחו משותק, ורק מחשבה אחת עוברת בראשו: _זה הכל בגללי__הם מתו בגללי_

הוא תפס בכתפיה של הרמיוני, והחל לטלטל אותה.

"הרמיוני... הרמיוני! קומי... קומי נו... את לא מתה... את לא יכולה להיות מתה..." עכשיו כבר הדמעות בעיניו החלו לזלוג, הוא הרגיש אותן על פניו הקפואות, עדיין מוחו משותק פרט למחשבה אחת. הוא פנה אל ג'יני, אחז בכף ידה חסרת החיים, והקריב אליה את מצחו.

"ג'יני..." הוא אמר חלושות "ג'יני אני כל כך מצטער..."

ואז לפתע, כאילו משום מקום, הוא הרגיש כעס. כעס שמעולם הוא לא הרגיש עוד. הוא לא חשב שהוא יוכל לשנוא את וולדמורט יותר מאשר הוא שנא אותו קודם.

"אתה!" הוא צעק במלוא גרונו, "אתה עשית את זה! חתיכת פחדן!!! אותי אתה רוצה!!! למה הרגת אותם?!?!!?"

וולדמורט פשוט עמד שם, מחייך חיוך גדול ומכוער. הוא פנה בחזרה לרון, הרמיוני וג'יני, כשהוא עדיין אוחד בידה הקרה כקרח של ג'יני.

הוא לא ידע מה לעשות. הוא הרגיש רק שהוא עומד להקיא, דמעות עדין זולגות מעיניו. כבר לא היה אכפת לו מכלום. אם וולדמורט הולך להרוג אותו, אם הוא הולך לענות אותו... הוא כבר מת מבפנים. ג'יני, רון והרמיוני אינם, והכל באשמתו.

הברכיים שלו כבר לא החזיקו את משקלו. הוא צנח הצידה ליד ג'יני, עדיין אוחז בידה, ואיבד את ההכרה.

הארי שמע כל מיני קולות מסביבו, אבל הוא לא התעמק בהם כל כך. אלו בטח אוכלי המוות שעכשיו לוקחים אותו למקום מסוים, שבו וולדמורט יסיים עם הארי סופית, ויהרוג אותו במין מופע משעשע מול אוכלי המוות, כמו שהוא ניסה לפני שנתיים בבית הקברות. הקולות הפכו רמים יותר וברורים יותר. הוא שמע אנשים מדברים, את השם שלו עולה בשיחה מספר פעמים... השם שלו שוב נאמר מספר פעמים, כל פעם בקול יותר חזק מקודם.

"הארי. הארי. הארי. הארי!"

הוא שמע קול של בת, קול שדומה לקול של הרמיוני... _יופי _הוא חשב לעצמו. _עכשיו אתה גם מדמיין את הקולות של החברים שמתו בגללך_

"אני חושב שהוא מתעורר!" נשמע קול נרגש של בן. _עכשיו אתה גם מדמיין שאתה שומע את רון_

הוא פתח את העיניים. הוא שכב על האדמה, עדיין בתוך המחסן, ראשו דופק מהמכה שהוא בטח קיבל כשהוא נפל. הוא ראה מולו שתי דמויות מטושטשות. הוא מצמץ וראה את רון והרמיוני כורעים לידו. לקח לו כמה שניות לעכל את מה שהוא ראה, ואז הוא התיישב במהירות.

"רון? הרמיוני?"

"הארי! אתה בסדר?" שאלה הרמיוני.

"אבל אתם הייתם... אני ראיתי אותכם... עם ג'יני..." ואז פחד התפשט בליבו. "איפה ג'יני?! היא בסדר?!"

רון והרמיוני החליפו בניהם מבטים.

"מה?! מה קרה?!"

"הארי... זה היה בוגארט." אמר רון.

"לא יכול להיות! בוגארט לא יכול לפצל את עצמו למספר דמויות!"

"היו 4 בוגארטים במחסן, הארי" אמרה הרמיוני, "פרד וג'ורג' שכחו לספר לנו. הם התכוונו לטפל בהם היום. כשהם סיפרו לנו באנו ישר למחסן וראינו אותך מחוסר הכרה."

כמובן... אילו זה היה באמת לורד וולדמורט הצלקת שלו היה מתחילה לעקצץ...

הארי הרגיש כמו אידיוט. לא רק שהוא התעלף בגלל בוגארט, גם פרד, ג'ורג' וג'יני

ראו אותו. הוא הרגיש שהיא מסמיק. איך הוא יכל להיות כזה טיפש?

"איפה פרד, ג'ורג' וג'יני?" שאל הארי, מביט מסביב.

"הם... אמ.. הלכו לקרוא למר וגברת וויזלי" אמרה הרמיוני, וכשהיא ראתה את המבט הכועס על פניו של הארי הוסיפה "אבל הארי, אתה לא התעוררת! מה ציפית שנעשה?" אמרה הרמיוני בטון מסתייג.

הארי הביט בה בכעס והפנה את מבטו ממנה. הוא ידע שהם רק דאגו לו, אבל עדיין הוא כעס על כך שעכשיו גם מר וגברת וויזלי ידעו שהוא התעלף בגלל בוגארט.

"אז הבוגארט שלך כבר לא הופך לסוהרסן, מה?" אמר רון בטון רגיל כאילו הוא מדבר על מזג האוויר. הרמיוני תקעה לו מרפק חזק בצלעות. רון אמר "אווץ'!!" והסתכל על הרמיוני בכעס. "אבל זה נכון!"

הרמיוני נראתה כאילו היא הולכת לתת לו הרצאה על טקט אבל הארי עצר בעדה.

"עזבי אותו הרמיוני. הוא צודק."

הוא התרומם מהאדמה, ראשו עדיין דופק. רון והרמיוני קמו גם הם מהאדמה.

"זאת הסיבה שאני לא רוצה שתבואו איתי" אמר הארי. פתאום אחרי כל זה הסיבה שלו לא נשמעה כל כך ילדותית. "אם אחד מכם ימות בגללי אני לא אוכל לחיות עם זה. מספיק ההורים שלי וסיריוס מתו בגללי, אני לא מוכן שגם אתם תפגעו בגללי.

אולי זה אנוכי מצידי, אבל אני לא מוכן בשום פנים ואופן שאת או רון תמותו בגללי. אני אוכל להסתדר לבד."

"אוי, הארי..." אמרה הרמיוני ונראתה על סף דמעות.

"הארי, אנחנו באים איתך." אמר רון.

"לא שמעת מה שאמרתי כרגע? אני לא רוצה שתבואו איתי!"

"הארי, תהיה הגיוני! אתה יודע שאם נהיה שלושתנו ביחד יהיו לך סיכויים הרבה יותר טובים לחסל את כל ההורקרוסים! אתה לא זוכר? כל השנים האלה וכל מה שעברנו... איך אתה מסוגל לומר לנו שאתה הולך לבד?" שאל רון.

הארי לא זכר מתי בפעם האחרונה הוא ראה את רון רציני ונחוש כל כך.

"חבר, אתה באמת חושב שהיינו מצליחים להגיע לאבן החכמים אם לא היינו עובדים ביחד? או שהיינו מצליחים להציל את ג'יני מאתה-יודע-מי?"

"זה היה שונה-" התחיל הארי, אבל רון קטע אותו.

"זה בדיוק אותו דבר! הארי, איך אתה מצפה שנישאר מאחור? אתה באמת מצפה שאני והרמיוני נחזור להוגוורטס ונלמד כרגיל בעוד אתה מחפש את ההורקרוסים?" הוא עצר רגע ואז המשיך. "תראה, אנחנו מודעים לסכנות, אנחנו יודעים ששום דבר לא בטוח... אבל אם יש לי הזדמנות לעזור לך לחסל את אתה-יודע-מי אז אני אנצל אותה... אני לא נשאר מאחור, הארי."

"גם אני לא, הארי." אמרה הרמיוני. היא כבר לא הייתה על סף דמעות. המבט שלה היה רציני ונחוש בדיוק כמו של רון.

הם הביטו אחד בשני, והארי היה כל כך אסיר תודה לרון ולהרמיוני, על כך שהם לא משאירים אותו לבד, על כך שהם מוכנים לבוא איתו עד הסוף...

"הארי!" קראה גברת וויזלי בדאגה "אתה בסדר?"

היא הופיעה בדלת ומאחוריה מר וויזלי, ג'יני, פרד וג'ורג'.

"כן, אני בסדר..." הוא אמר בשקט. הוא עדיין הרגיש נבוך מכך שכולם יודעים שהוא התעלף מבוגארט...

"הארי, קוסמים גדולים ומנוסים ממך לא היו מצליחים להתמודד מול 4 בוגארטים בבת אחת," אמר מר וויזלי "עד היום לא ידוע על מישהו שהצליח לזהות ולחסל יותר מ-2 בוגארטים בו זמנית."

"תודה, מר וויזלי" אמר הארי. הוא הרגיש טוב יותר עכשיו שהוא ידע שממילא לא היה לו סיכוי...

מר וגברת וויזלי נכנסו הביתה. כל השאר פנו ללכת לחורשת העצים כדי לשחק קווידיץ'. הארי הלך מאחור עם פרד וג'ורג'.

"הארי, אנחנו כל כך מצטערים." אמר פרד.

"כן, פשוט שכחנו לגמרי מהבוגארטים... היינו עסוקים כל כך עם זיקוקי הדינור

לחתונה שזה פשוט ברח לנו מהראש. סליחה, הארי."

"זה בסדר... אל תדאגו בקשר לזה..." אמר הארי.

"זה היה כל כך מוזר..." אמר פרד. "רון והרמיוני הקדימו אותנו, כי צעקנו להם מרחוק שיש בוגארטים במחסן ושיעצרו אותך לפני שתספיק לפתוח את הדלת. ואז כשאנחנו הגענו הבוגארטים השתנו בהתאם לרון והרמיוני."

"אז מה היה כל כך מוזר?" שאל הארי. הוא הניח שהבוגארט של רון הפך לעכביש ענק ושל הרמיוני לפרופסור מקגונגל שאומרת לה שהיא נכשלה בכל המבחנים.

"שני בוגארטים תקפו את רון ושניים תקפו את הרמיוני," אמר ג'ורג' "הבוגארטים של רון הפכו להרמיוני ואליך, והבוגארטים של הרמיוני הפכו לרון ואליך. זה היה מוזר להסתכל על שתי דמויות שלך שוכבות ככה על הרצפה בלי לזוז..."

הם הגיעו לחורשת העצים ושיחקו קווידיץ' עד שהשמש החלה לשקוע. הם פילסו את דרכם חזרה למחילה תוך כדי שהם מתבוננים בשקיעה. הארי לא ראה שקיעה כזו יפה כבר זמן רב. הוא חייך לעצמו, וחשב שהשקיעה הייתה סיום ראוי לחיים שהוא הכיר עד היום, והתחלה ראויה למסע, שיתחיל מחר.


	5. פרק 5

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 5 – גודריקס הולו

הארי הבין משהו באותו לילה – הוא היה די אנוכי. הוא חשב, שכל מה שקרה עם דמבלדור השפיע רק עליו, שכולם נשארו עם אותם סדרי עדיפויות... אבל הוא טעה. הבוגארט של רון והרמיוני כבר לא הפך למה שהוא הפך בדרך כלל, וזאת הייתה ההוכחה הכי חותכת שהארי יכל לקבל.

"לומוס" אמר הארי והביט בשעונו. השעון הראה 4 דקות לארבע בבוקר. עוד 4 דקות הוא, רון והרמיוני יצאו לדרך – לגודריקס הולו. הם השאירו לוויזלים מכתב, שבו כתבו שלא ידאגו להם, ושהם מודים להם על הכל. אף אחד מהוויזלים פרט לג'יני לא ידע שהם יוצאים למסע. ג'יני בעצמה לא ידעה לאן הם הולכים, והארי העדיף שזה ישאר ככה. ככל שהיא תדע פחות, כך היא תהיה פחות בסכנה.

השעון הראה שהשעה 4, והארי לחש "נוקס".

כעבור מספר שניות הוא פגש את רון והרמיוני שהתעתקו גם הם, כמו הארי, לחצר ביתם של הוויזלים.

"טוב... שנלך?" שאל רון. הארי והרמיוני הביטו בו והנידו בראשם. הארי התרכז ביעד – גודריקס הולו. הוא הסתובב והרגיש את התחושה החונקת הזאת, את הכל הופך לשחור, ובדיוק כשהיה בטוח שהוא הולך להיחנק, הוא הריח ריח נעים של דשא. הוא פקח את העיניים וראה שהם הגיעו לכפר יפיפה. למרות שהיה דיי חשוך, הנוף על רקע הבתים נראה כאילו נלקח מציור. באופק שכבו מדשאות ענקיות, עצים ושדות פרחים, והארי חשב לעצמו שהוא מעולם לא ראה מקום יפה יותר.

הוא הביט הצידה וראה את רון והרמיוני מביטים בו.

"לאן עכשיו, הארי?" שאלה הרמיוני.

הארי שקל לרגע ואז אמר "אני חושב שכדאי שנתיישב איפשהו עד שיהיה פחות חשוך... זה יהיה חשוד אם מישהו יראה שלוש דמויות מסתובבת ככה בחוץ בשעה כזאת." הוא הביט סביב ואז הוסיף "יש שם ספסל. בואו נשב שם בינתיים."

שלושתם צעדו לעבר הספסל והתיישבו. הארי הביט מסביב. זה היה המקום היפה ביותר שהוא ראה בחיים שלו. הוא חייך למחשבה שהוריו גרו במקום יפה כזה.

הם רק ישבו אחד ליד השני זמן מה. אף אחד לא דיבר. שלושתם הביטו אל האופק, ואל השמיים שהפכו להיות עכשיו בצבע כחול בהיר.

"הארי, חשבתי קצת..." החלה הרמיוני, ולפני שהיא הספיקה להמשיך רון חייך ואמר "זה חדש."

הרמיוני הביטה בו במבט ארסי, אך הארי ראה שהיא לא באמת כועסת.

"אז כמו שאמרתי," אמרה הרמיוני והפנתה שוב את מבטה להארי "חשבתי קצת

על ראשי התיבות ר.א.ב... ויש לי ניחוש מי האדם שגנב את ההורקרוס האמיתי."

"מי את חושבת שזה?" שאל הארי.

"רגולוס בלק" אמרה הרמיוני.

"מה?" אמרו הארי ורון ביחד.

למה שאחיו של סיריוס, אוכל המוות, ירצה לנסות ולהשמיד את וולדמורט?

רון השמיע בדיוק את מה שעבר במוחו של הארי.

"אבל הרמיוני, הוא היה _אוכל מוות_!"

"אבל אתה לא זוכר מה שסיריוס סיפר לנו לפני שנתיים? בסופו של דבר הוא רצה לעזוב את וולדמורט ולהפסיק להיות אוכל מוות. חוץ מזה, רק אוכל מוות היה פונה לוולדמורט במכתב בשם 'אדון האופל'."

"אני לא יודע, הרמיוני..." אמר הארי. אבל כשהוא חשב על זה קצת, זה נראה לו בעצם דיי הגיוני. כלומר, כמה אוכלי מוות כבר יש עם אותם ראשי התיבות?

"אני לא חושב שזה היה רגולוס בלק, מי שגנב את ההורקרוס. לפי מה שסיריוס סיפר, הוא נשמע כמו פחדן חסר עמוד שדרה." אמר רון. "חוץ מזה, כדי לבגוד ככה באתם-יודעים-מי צריך חתיכת אומץ, ולפי מה שסלוגהורן אמר להארי, סיריוס היה היחיד מכל המשפחה שלו שהלך לגריפינדור."

"אם רגולוס בלק הלך לסלית'רין זה לא אומר שלא היה לו אומץ. זה רק אומר שהוא היה שאפתן יותר משהוא היה אמיץ או חכם או דבר אחר."

"הוא לא היה חכם אם הוא האמין לשטויות של וולדמורט." אמר הארי. "אני לא מבין את זה. וולדמורט הוא חצוי דם, והוא בא ומטיף לכל העולם שרק טהורי דם שווים משהו... כלומר, כמה צבוע אפשר להיות?"

"אני חושבת שהשאלה היא כמה טיפש אפשר להיות... כל אוכלי המוות האלה שהולכים אחריו, ומסכימים איתו... הרי הם יודעים שהוא בעצמו חצוי דם!" אמרה הרמיוני.

"טוב, אף אחד שהולך להיות אוכל מוות לא יכול להיות חכם במיוחד, נכון?" שאל רון.

השמש כבר החלה לשלוח קרני אור ראשונות על הרחוב הראשי בגורדיקס הולו. הארי הביט על הבתים והקשיב לדממה המוחלטת שהייתה ברחוב, פרט לקול ציוץ הציפורים.

"קדימה. בואו נלך לחפש את הבית של ההורים שלי." אמר הארי וקם מהספסל. רון והרמיוני קמו גם הם, ושלושתם החלו ללכת לאורך הדרך הראשית.

"איפה אתה חושב שנמצא הבית של ההורים שלך?" שאל רון.

"אני לא בטוח... אבל אני חושב שאני אדע כשאראה אותו." אמר הארי. הוא לא זכר את הכפר הזה בכלל, אבל הרגיש שהוא מכיר אותו כבר שנים. הייתה לו הרגשה מוזרה של ביתיות כשהוא הלך כך בדרך הראשית, כאילו הוא הכיר כאן את כולם, כאילו הוא ידע בדיוק לאן מובילה הדרך הזאת...

הם הלכו להם כך 10 דקות עד שהארי ראה משהו שמשך את תשומת ליבו. שם, כמה עשרות מטרים ממנו, עמד בית, או מה שהיה פעם בית. חצי מהגג היה ממוטט, וצבעם השחור של הקירות העידו על כך שהבית עלה באש בעבר.

כנראה שגם הרמיוני שמה לב לבית, כי לפתע היא נעצרה במקומה. הארי ורון עצרו גם הם. היא הביטה בהארי.

"אתה חושב שזה-"

"כן. זה הבית."

רון הביט בבית במבט מלא אימה, הצביע על הבית ואמר "אתה שרדת את _זה_?"

הארי לא ענה. הוא התחיל ללכת לכיוון הבית. רון והרמיוני הלכו בעקבותיו.

"אבל כל השנים הללו... האנשים כאן לא שיפצו את הבית או משהו?" שאל רון.

"אני חושב שזה קשור לאבדה קדברה... אולי אי אפשר לתקן בית שנהרס בעקבות הקללה, כמו שאי אפשר להחיות מישהו שמת ממנה." אמר הארי.

הם הגיעו לבית, והארי הביט דרך אחד החלונות השבורים וניסה להתבונן פנימה. הוא ראה את השרידים של מה שבוודאי היו בעבר רהיטים, תמונות, שטיחים וכ'ו. הוא עזב את החלון והלך לכיוון הדלת. הוא ניסה לפתוח אותה, אבל הדלת הייתה תקועה.

"אלוהומורה" הוא ניסה, אבל כלום לא קרה.

"זה כנראה האבדה קדברה. בטח המקום אטם את עצמו או משהו כזה." אמרה הרמיוני.

הארי הלך לכיוון החצר האחורית. כשהוא הגיע לשם, הוא ראה שתי מצבות.

הוא התקרב, וראה שעל הראשונה כתוב "מר ג'יימס פוטר" ועל השניה "מרת לילי פוטר". רון והרמיוני הופיעו מאחוריו.

הייתה שתיקה קצרה, ואז הרמיוני אמרה "אני כל כך מצטערת, הארי".

הארי הנהן. הוא הביט מספר שניות על המצבות של הוריו, ואז אמר בשקט, כך שרק הוא יוכל לשמוע: "אתה תשלם על זה, וולדמורט."

כעבור שעה, הם ישבו בפונדק שנקרא "קפה הכפר". אף אחד מהם לא היה רעב במיוחד, אז הם הזמינו רק שוקו חם. פתאום מישהו מאחורי הארי קרא "אלוהים אדירים! ג'יימס!" הארי פנה לכיוון הקול וראה אדם שמנמן, די נמוך, עם לחיים ורודות ופנים נעימות. האיש הסתכל עליו רגע נוסף ואז אמר "לא... אתה לא ג'יימס... אלוהים, אתה נראה בדיוק כמוהו...".

"אני הארי פוטר, הבן של ג'יימס." אמר הארי.

האיש התקרב אליו. הוא הביט בהארי כמה רגעים ואז אמר "אני איאן. איאן מרנין." הוא הושיט להארי את ידו והארי לחץ אותה.

"אני המנהל של הפונדק. אבא שלך היה ידיד טוב מאוד שלי. הוא ואימך היו באים לכאן כל הזמן."

הוא נראה מהורהר לרגע.

"כולם כאן בגודריקס הולו היו בטוחים שאתה מת... איך זה ששרדת את הפיצוץ?"

"הפיצוץ?" שאל הארי, מבולבל.

"כן, פיצוץ צינור הגז בבית שלכם... הכל עלה באש, חצי מהבית התמוטט...".

הוא שוב נראה מהורהר, ואז נראה שהוא שם לב לכך שהוא עדיין לוחץ את ידו של הארי. הוא משך את ידו בחזרה אליו.

"בכל אופן, כבוד גדול לפגוש את הבן של ג'יימס ולילי." הוא חייך אל הארי. "ההורים שלך היו משהו מיוחד, הארי... אני לעולם לא אשכח את כל מה שהם עשו למעני. בלעדיהם לא היה לי היום פונדק משלי. אני חייב הכל להם... ודרך אגב, אם אתם צריכים מקום לישון בו אתם יכולים ללון כאן בפונדק. על חשבון הבית כמובן. אני לא אחלום לגבות תשלום מבנם של לילי וג'יימס."

"תודה, אדוני." אמר הארי.

"על לא דבר, על לא דבר..." הוא אמר בהינף יד. "ובבקשה, קראו לי איאן. כולם כאן קוראים לי כך. ואם תצטרכו משהו אל תהססו לבקש, בסדר?"

הוא חייך, ופנה להתרחק מהם.

"טוב, לפחות אנחנו יודעים איפה אנחנו נישן." אמר רון והתמתח.


	6. פרק 6

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 6 – עדיף מכתב אחד ביד, מאשר שני ריבים על העץ

הארי, רון והרמיוני העבירו את כל היום בסיור בכפר. הארי ידע שיש כאן משהו, משהו שיעזור להם למצוא את ההורקרוסים. חייב להיות. הייתה לו תחושת בטן כזו חזקה, שזה פשוט נראה בלתי אפשרי שהוא טועה.

עד הערב הם כבר עברו בכל הכפר. מידי פעם הופיע קול מאחורי הארי שקרא "ג'יימס!". האנשים בכפר, כמו איאן, היו בטוחים שהוא אביו. הוא לא היה בטוח איך הוא הרגיש לגבי זה. מצד אחד, הוא שמח לדעת שכולם בכפר חיבבו את הוריו מאוד, אבל מצד שני הוא הרגיש כאילו צבת אוחזת בבטנו.

בערב הם חזרו ל"קפה הכפר" והזמינו משהו לאכול. כבר היה חשוך, והכוכבים בכפר נראו משום מה בולטים יותר מאשר בכל מקום אחר.

"זה כפר ממש חמוד. הייתי רוצה לגור פה." אמרה הרמיוני.

"כן, את צודקת." אמר רון ופיהק פיהוק ענקי. "אני חושב שאני אפרוש לישון. אתה בא הארי?"

"כן, בעוד דקה." אמר הארי. "אני אסיים את השתיה שלי ואבוא."

"אז אני הלכתי. לילה טוב הרמיוני."

"לילה טוב." אמרה הרמיוני.

הם צפו ברון שעה שעלה במדרגות לעבר חדרי האורחים. הארי סיים את השתיה שלו ופנה לקום כשהרמיוני עצרה בעדו.

"הארי, חכה." אמרה הרמיוני. "אני רוצה לדבר איתך לרגע."

"בסדר." אמר הארי.

"כמה זמן אנחנו מתכוונים להישאר פה?" שאלה הרמיוני.

"אני לא יודע. כמה זמן שייקח למצוא רמז בקשר להורקרוסים."

"אבל אתה לא באמת מצפה למצוא רמז בקשר אליהם ככה?" שאלה הרמיוני.

"איך ככה?"

"ע"י כך שנסתובב בכפר הזה שוב ושוב. אתה לא באמת מצפה שההורקרוס או הרמז או מה שזה לא יהיה יקפוץ לפנינו סתם כך באיזו פינת רחוב." הרמיוני אמרה.

הארי לא הבין. אז מה היא בעצם רוצה, שהם יעברו בית בית וישאלו 'סליחה, האם במקרה ידוע לכם על מיקומה של אחת מהנשמות של הלורד וולדמורט?'

הרמיוני כנראה הבינה מה הארי חושב כי היא אמרה "אני לא אומרת שאנחנו צריכים לשאול אנשים כאן על ההורקרוסים. אני רק אומרת שאולי..." היא הביטה בהארי בחשש "אולי תחושת הבטן שלך היא רק... רק תחושת בטן."

"אז מה את בעצם אומרת?" אמר הארי. הוא החל להתעצבן.

"אני אומרת שאולי... אולי כדאי שנמשיך הלאה... שנתקדם." היא אמרה בקול נמוך.

"אז את בעצם חושבת שמה שעשינו היום היה רק בזבוז זמן?" סיכם הארי.

"לא, אני לא אומרת את זה. אני רק אומרת שהייתה לך תחושת בטן ו-"

"_יש _לי תחושת בטן" הארי תיקן אותה.

"בסדר, ש_יש _לך תחושת בטן ובדקנו אותה היום, אבל לא מצאנו כלום. אז אולי כדאי שנתקדם ו-"

"הרמיוני, אני _יודע _שיש כאן משהו! אני לא יודע איך, אבל אני יודע!"

"אבל אולי כל זה פשוט נובע מ... אתה יודע... מכך שזה היה הכפר של הוריך וכל זה..." אמרה הרמיוני בקול נמוך יותר ממקודם.

"אז את בעצם אומרת, שהסיבה היחידה שאני רוצה להישאר כאן היא בגלל שאני רוצה להיות בכפר שההורים שלי חיו בו?" שאל הארי בכעס. "שאני רוצה להישאר כאן לא בגלל ההורקרוסים אלא בגלל ההורים שלי?"

"לא, הארי, אני לא התכוונתי לזה-!" הרמיוני אמרה נואשות, אבל הארי כבר נעמד על רגליו.

"לילה טוב, הרמיוני" הוא אמר, ועלה בעקבות רון לחדר שלהם.

כשהוא נכנס, רון כבר ישן שינה עמוקה. הוא החליף בגדים ונכנס למיטה שלו.

למרות שהוא היה עצבני, הוא נרדם כמעט מיד. העייפות מהיום הארוך שלהם בגודריקס הולו הכניעה אותו.

בלילה הוא חלם שהוא רץ באחת המדשאות הענקיות שהיו באופק של גודריקס הולו. הוא הרגיש נפלא, כמו ילד קטן שמשחק בתופסת. לפתע הוא ראה מישהו עומד עם גבו אליו. היה לו שיער שחור שגדל לכל הכיוונים.

"אבא!" הוא קרא. הוא שם לב שהקול שלו היה ילדותי מאוד, כמו של ילד בן 4. האיש עם השיער השחור הסתובב, כרע ברך, ופתח את זרועותיו כדי שהארי יקפוץ לתוכן. הארי בדיוק עמד לנחות לתוך זרועותיו של אביו, כשפתאום אביו נעלם ובמקום להיות בין זרועותיו, הוא נפל על האדמה הקרה.

הוא פתח את העיניים כדי למצוא את עצמו על הרצפה ליד מיטתו. כאב חד התפשט במרפק הימני שלו, שעליו הוא נפל. הארי קילל.

הוא הרגיש כל כך מתוסכל, כל כך טיפש, עד שהוא יכל לצרוח מרוב זעם, אבל הוא לא עשה זאת, מכיוון שבדיוק הוא שמע את קולו של רון.

"אתה בסדר, הארי?"

המיטה של הארי הסתירה ממנו את המיטה של רון, אז הוא התרומם, ישב על המיטה שלו ואמר "כן, אני בסדר." תוך כדי שהוא משפשף את המרפק שלו.

"נפלת מהמיטה, מה? גם לי זה קרה אתמול בלילה. המיטות פה כל כך צרות..." הארי חייך, ואז הביט בשעונו.

"כבר 9 בבוקר. שנרד לאכול משהו?" שאל הארי.

"אני אחריך." אמר רון.

כשהם יצאו מהחדר, רון אמר "שנלך לקרוא להרמיוני?"

"כן, בטח." ענה הארי. הכעס שלו על הרמיוני כבר דיי נעלם, למרות שהוא עדיין לא הבין למה הייתה הכוונה שלה ב"להתקדם".

הם הגיעו לחדרה של הרמיוני, ורון דפק בדלת.

"הרמיוני, תפתחי זה אנחנו." הוא קרא. לא הייתה שום תגובה.

"אתה לא חושב שהיא עדיין ישנה, נכון?" שאל רון.

"אני לא יודע." הארי משך בכתפיו.

"הרמיוני? את שם?" קרא רון ודפק בדלת. שוב לא הייתה כל תשובה. הם הביטו אחד בשני ואז רון לחש "אלוהומורה".

הדלת נפתחה, והארי ורון נכנסו לחדר. המיטה הייתה מסודרת כאילו לא ישנו בה בכלל.

"הרמיוני?" רון קרא שוב.

החדר היה ריק. הרמיוני לא הייתה שם.

"איפה היא יכולה להיות?" שאל הארי.

הם הביטו אחד בשני ואז רון אמר "ראית אותה נכנסת לחדר אתמול בלילה?"

"אממ..."

הארי החל להרגיש אשמה. הוא לא ידע אם הרמיוני באמת נכנסה לחדר שלה אחרי שהוא הלך. הוא הפנה את מבטו מרון ואמר "לא, לא ראיתי אם היא נכנסה לחדר שלה אתמול בלילה."

"מה זאת אומרת לא ראית? לא עליתם ביחד לחדרים אחרי שהלכתי?"

"אממ... לא. היו לנו מעין ויכוח... ואז אני עליתי לחדר והיא נשארה לשבת למטה." אמר הארי בקול נמוך תוך כדי שהוא מסתכל על הנעליים שלו. הוא הרגיש נורא.

"מה?!" אתה רוצה לומר לי שיכול להיות שהיא נעדרה כל הלילה?!" צעק רון, מתחיל להיות אדום.

"אני לא יודע!" צעק הארי בחזרה.

"יצאת מדעתך?! היא יכולה להיות בכל מקום עכשיו!!! יכול להיות שהיא נחטפה ע"י אוכלי מוות או אפילו יותר גרוע! יכול להיות שהיא מתה!"

"אל תגיד את זה!" צעק הארי. הוא ידע בדיוק מה יכול להיות שקרה להרמיוני גם בלי שרון יטיח את זה בו.

"אני אגיד מה שאני רוצה! חתיכת אידיוט, איך השארת אותה שם לבד?!"

הארי עמד לענות לו בדיוק כשקול שהופיע מאחוריהם אמר "מה קורה פה?"

הארי ורון הסתובבו שניהם במהירות לכיוון הקול. זאת הייתה הרמיוני.

"הרמיוני! את בסדר!" אמר הארי בהקלה.

"כמובן שאני בסדר, למה שאני לא אהיה?" היא שאלה והביטה בהם במבט מבולבל. רון הפך ליותר אדום ממקודם, לפני שהוא שאג "תגידי לי יצאת לגמרי מדעתך?!" ****

הארי והרמיוני הביטו בו, המומים.

"על מה לעזאזל אתה מדבר?" שאלה הרמיוני בכעס.

"על מה אני מדבר?! על מה אני מדבר?! אני מדבר על זה שגברת גריינג'ר מחליטה להעלם לה ככה, בלי שהיא טורחת לומר לאף אחד מאיתנו!!!" רון צרח. הוא היה עכשיו ממש אדום.

"על מה לעזאזל אתה מדבר?!" שאלה הרמיוני שוב.

"אני מדבר על זה שאני והארי באים לפה, ומוצאים חדר ריק לגמרי, בלי שום הודעה, בלי שום פתק-!"

"אז מה זה בדיוק?!" קטעה אותו הרמיוני, והצביעה על השידה שליד המיטה שלה.

הארי ורון הביטו לשם, וראו פתק לבן קטן. רון הפך חיוור מאוד, ונראה כאילו הוא חטף נבוט בראש. הרמיוני הביטה בו.

"בפעם הבאה לפני שאתה מתחיל לצעוק עלי, תוודא שבכלל יש לך סיבה מוצדקת!" צעקה הרמיוני.

"זאת הייתה סיבה מוצדקת!" רון צעק בחזרה.

"אתה רוצה להגיד לי שאתה לא יודע לקרוא?!"

"לא, אני רק אומר שאף אחד מאיתנו לא היה שם לב לפתק הטיפשי הזה אם את לא היית מצביעה עליו! היית צריכה לשים אותו במקום בולט יותר!" צרח רון.

"מה בכלל הבעיה שלך?! סך הכל הלכתי לרגע ל-"

"לעזאזל הרמיוני, אני דאגתי לך כמו משוגע!!!" צרח רון.

שתיקה נפלה. הארי חשב שזה זמן טוב לעזוב אותם לבד.

"אני יורד למטה. אני אפגוש אתכם אחר כך." הוא אמר בשקט ופנה ללכת למדרגות. הוא ירד למטה, שם הוא פגש את איאן.

"היי, הארי. הכל בסדר שם למעלה? שמעתי צעקות ובדיוק התכוונתי לעלות."

"כן, הכל בסדר." ענה הארי. "ויכוח קטן, לא משהו רציני."

הארי הלך להתיישב באחד השולחנות. לפתע איאן הביט בהארי ואמר "היי, הארי, בדיוק נזכרתי במשהו..."

הוא הלך לכיוון הדלפק והתחיל לחפש משהו באחת המגירות. הוא פתח וסגר כמה מגירות, תוך כדי שהוא ממלמל "אני בטוח ששמתי את זה כאן...".

בסופו של דבר הוא קרא "מצאתי!" והחזיק מעטפה מעל לראשו עם חיוך של ניצחון על פניו. הוא התקרב לשולחן שבו ישב הארי, והושיט לו את המעטפה.

"זה מכתב שמישהו ביקש ממני למסור לאביך לפני 17 שנה. הוא ביקש ממני לוודא שהמכתב יגיע לידיו. אותו אדם לא יכל למסור את זה לג'יימס בעצמו כי באותו לילה ג'יימס ולילי היו מחוץ לגודריקס הולו. מעולם לא הספקתי למסור את המכתב לאביך. בשנה האחרונה לפני הפיצוץ הם בקושי היו כאן, בכפר. הם עזבו לפרקי זמן ארוכים, חזרו לזמן קצר ואז שוב עזבו."

הוא נראה מהורהר לרגע, ואז הוא המשיך.

"אולי זה כבר לא רלוונטי לכלום אחרי 17 שנה, אבל אני חושב שמין הראוי שתקבל אותו."

איאן הושיט להארי את המעטפה והארי לקח אותה.

"תודה, איאן."

"על לא דבר." אמר איאן, חייך, וחזר לדלפק. הארי פנה להביט במעטפה. על המעטפה היה כתוב:

לכבוד:

ג'יימס פוטר

בית מספר 4

גודריקס הולו

הוא סובב את המעטפה. מאחוריה היה כתוב:

שם השולח:

רגולוס בלק


	7. פרק 7

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 7 – המכתב מרגולוס

_מה_

זה מה שעבר בראשו של הארי כשהוא הביט על המעטפה המיועדת לאביו. מה לרגולוס ולאבא שלו? מה פתאום אוכל מוות מחליט לשלוח מכתב לחבר במסדר עוף החול? ועוד מלפני 17 שנה... כלומר שנה לפני שוולדמורט איבד את כוחותיו... ואם הארי זכר נכון, לפני שנתיים, כשסיריוס הראה לו את אילן היוחסין של משפחת בלק, תאריך מותו של אחיו היה לפני 15 שנה... וכעת משעברו שנתיים... נראה כאילו הוא כתב את המכתב באותה שנה שהוא נרצח...

"יו-הו... הארי?"

הוא שם לב שמישהו מנופף בכף ידו מול עיניו. הוא הביט וראה את רון והרמיוני יושבים לצידו.

"מה קרה?" רון שאל.

הארי הושיט להם את המעטפה ושניהם הביטו בה. הוא ראה כיצד הבעת פניהם משתנה מהבעה של סקרנות להבעה של בלבול.

"מאיפה השגת את זה?" שאל רון.

"איאן. הוא הביא לי את המכתב וסיפר שמישהו השאיר אותו לאבא שלי לפני 17 שנה." אמר הארי.

"תפתח את המעטפה" אמר רון.

רון הושיט להארי את את המעטפה והארי פתח אותה. בפנים הייתה חתיכת קלף. הארי הוציא את הקלף, יישר אותו, וקרא את המכתב בקול נמוך כך שרק רון והרמיוני ישמעו אותו:

ג'יימס היקר,

יש בידי מידע שעשוי לסייע לך ולמסדר עוף החול בדרככם להשמדת אדון האופל.

אדון האופל אינו בן תמותה. הוא השתמש בקסם אפל על מנת לפצל את נשמתו למספר חלקים, כך שלא יהיה ניתן לחסלו עד אשר כל חלקי נשמתו יחוסלו.

החלקים של נשמתו הוסתרו בתוך חפצים שונים. עד כה הצלחתי למצוא אחד מהם ולהשמידו. הוא הוסתר בתוך תכשיט שבעבר היה רכושו של סלזאר סלית'רין. נותרו עוד מספר חפצים, ואיני יודע מה הם, אך גיליתי שאחד מהם מוחבא באזור אשלי הנמצא צפון מזרחית ללונדון. אנא מסור מידע זה לדמבלדור בהקדם האפשרי.

בתודה,

רגולוס בלק

הארי הרים את עיניו, והביט בשני חבריו. רון דיבר ראשון.

"את צדקת, הרמיוני. זה באמת היה רגולוס. אבל... למה?"

"ולמה הוא שלח את זה דווקא לאבא שלי? למה הוא לא שלח את זה לסיריוס או ישירות לדמבלדור?" שאל הארי.

"תחשבו על זה. סיריוס היה בוודאי קורע את המעטפה ברגע שהוא היה רואה את השם של אחיו עליה. והוא לא שלח את זה לדמבלדור כי..." היא חשבה לרגע ואז המשיכה "כי אז היו עולים עליו והורגים אותו. בטח וולדמורט השגיח היטב על אוכלי המוות שלו ושם מעקבים על דרכי התקשורת. דמבלדור בוודאי היה בלתי מושג בגלל המשימות במסדר ולכן רגולוס לא יכל למסור את המכתב לדמבלדור באופן אישי."

"כמובן..." אמר הארי "בגלל זה הוא גם לא שלח את המכתב לאבא שלי אלא הגיע לכאן כדי למסור לו אותו באופן אישי. כשהוא ראה שאבא שלי לא פה הוא ביקש מאיאן לוודא שאבא שלי יקבל אותו! אבא שלי היה בטח האדם הראשון שרגולוס חשב עליו אחרי סיריוס שהיה חבר במסדר. ועדיין... למה הוא בגד בוולדמורט?"

פתאום הארי שם לב לרון. הוא לא נרתע למשמע שמו של וולדמורט. כשהוא חשב על זה מעט, הוא נזכר שגם ביום שהם הגיעו לגודריקס הולו ודיברו על רגולוס רון לא נרתע כשהם ביטאו את שמו של אדון האופל.

"רק רגע... זוכרים מה סיריוס אמר? 'ממה שגיליתי לאחר מותו, הוא נכנס כל כך פנימה, ואז נבהל ממה שביקשו ממנו לעשות וניסה לצאת'... מה כבר יכלו לבקש ממנו לעשות שהוא נבהל כל כך והחליט לחזור לצד שלנו?" שאל רון.

"להרוג את סיריוס." אמר הארי. המחשבות שלו פשוט יצאו מפיו עוד לפני שהספיק לבלום אותן. "בטח רצו שהוא יעשה את זה כי היה לו יתרון על פני אוכלי המוות האחרים – הוא יכל לשחק על הרגשות של סיריוס. אחרי הכל הם היו אחים. וולדמורט ידע שסיריוס לא יהרוג אותו מיד... ואז, בלי שסיריוס יהיה מוכן, רגולוס היה אמור לכשף אותו."

"נשמע הגיוני... אבל מאיפה הוא יודע על ההורקרוסים? זה אמור להיות סוד כמוס. אך אחד לא אמור לדעת על זה חוץ מוולדמורט עצמו." אמר רון.

"כנראה הוא גילה את זה בטעות איכשהו... ואז הוא החל לחפש את ההורקרוסים כדי להשמידם, כי הוא ידע שוולדמורט יהרוג אותו ממילא מכיוון שהוא לא רצה להישאר אוכל מוות, ככה שלא היה לו מה להפסיד." אמר הארי. "הוא גם לא יכל להצטרף למסדר כיוון שכך הוא היה מסתכן בזה שיגלו אותו ולכן הוא עבד לבד."

"מה שאומר שנותרו לנו כעת שלושה הורקרוסים: הנחש, הגביע של הלגה הפלפאף ומשהו של גריפנדור או ריינבקלו." אמרה הרמיוני.

הם אכלו ארוחת בוקר ואז עלו לחדרים שלהם. הארי כבר לא ראה מטרה להמשיך לחפש בכפר רמזים, כי ככל הנראה הרמז שהוא חש היה המכתב מרגולוס.

"אממ... הארי?"

"כן?"

"אני מצטער שצעקתי עליך מקודם. פשוט הייתי מודאג." אמר רון.

"אני זה שצריך להתנצל. הייתי צריך לוודא שהרמיוני בסדר לפני שעליתי לחדר." אמר הארי.

"על מה רבתם בכלל?"

"הרמיוני אמרה שהיא חושבת שכדאי שנתקדם בחיפוש שלנו ונעזוב את הכפר."

"נתקדם לאן?"

נשמעה דפיקה בדלת.

"פתוח." קרא רון. הדלת נפתחה והרמיוני נכנסה לחדר, סוגרת את הדלת אחריה.

"היי, הרמיוני." אמר הארי.

"אני צריכה לדבר איתכם. זה בקשר למקום שהלכתי אליו היום בבוקר."

הארי ורון הביטו אחד בשני, ורון משך בכתפיו.

"הייתי בסמטת דיאגון... בערך."

"בערך?"

"ליד סמטת דיאגון."

שניהם הביטו בה במבט שואל.

"איפה זה בדיוק ליד סימטת דיאגון?" שאל הארי.

"בסמטת נוקטרון." אמרה הרמיוני בשקט.

"מה???" קראו שניהם ביחד.

"למה הלכת לשם? ועוד לגמרי לבד? זה מסוכן, הרמיוני!" אמר רון.

"הלכתי לשם כדי לקנות את זה." היא הראתה להם מכשיר עגול, בגודל של כדור טניס.

"מה זה?" שאל הארי.

"נשמוטיס. מאתר נשמות. זה כמו מכ"ם, אבל לנשמות. ככה נוכל לאתר את ההורקוסים יותר בקלות."

"ואו... זה גאוני הרמיוני! אז לזה התכוונת אתמול כשאמרת 'להתקדם'?" שאל הארי.

הרמיוני הנהנה. "ידעתי שקיים מכשיר כזה, ועד היום בבוקר לא זכרתי איפה ראיתי אותו. בכל אופן, עכשיו כשאנחנו יודעים את האזור המדוייק בו נמצא ההורקרוס החיפוש יהיה הרבה יותר קל." אמרה.

היא הפעילה את המכשיר. כמה סנטימטרים מעל המכשיר הופיעה הולוגרמה שהראתה מספר נקודות לבנות מפוזרות על פניה. "זה מאתר נשמות ברדיוס של קילומטרים. ככל שהנשמה חזקה היותר, הנקודה הלבנה בוהקת יותר. ככה שאם נמצא נקודות לבנות שמאירות באור חלש – יש סיכוי שאלו יהיו ההורקרוסים. כמובן שיש גם סיכוי שזאת תהיה פשוט נשמה של אדם גוסס או חיה גוססת."

הארי המשיך להביט על הנשמוטיס, ואז חזר להביט בהרמיוני.

"אני מצטער שהתרגזתי אתמול בלילה, הרמיוני." התנצל הארי.

"זה בסדר. אני אשמה. לא הייתי צריכה לפקפק בך. הייתי צריכה לדעת שאם אתה מתעקש להישאר אז זה בשביל ההורקרוסים ולא בשביל משהו אחר." היא חייכה להארי והארי חייך בחזרה.

"הרמיוני, בבקשה אל תעשי את זה שוב." אמר רון.

"לעשות מה?"

"ללכת לכל מיני מקומות כמו סמטת נוקטרון לבד ובלי להודיע לנו. את יודעת שזה מסוכן."

"אני מצטערת. פשוט אתמול נזכרתי שראיתי את הנשמוטיס שנה שעברה בסמטת נוקטרון כשניסינו לברר מה מאלפוי חיפש. ניסיתי להזכר באיזו חנות ראיתי אותו, והיום בבוקר כשנזכרתי פשוט שירבטתי לכם פתק והתעתקתי לשם בתקווה שאף אחד עוד לא הספיק לקנות אותו."

"זה בסדר, כל עוד לא תעשי את זה שוב." אמר הארי.

"אל תדאגו. אני לא אעשה זאת שוב."

"נפלא. אז נצא לדרך? יש לנו נשמות למצוא!" הכריז רון והניף אגרוף באויר. הארי והרמיוני הרימו גבה.

"בחיי... חוש ההומור שלכם מזוויע." חייך רון.

באותו יום שלושתם למדו איך להשתמש בנשמוטיס. הם בדקו מספר נקודות חלושות שהתגלו כחתולים פצועים וטיפלו בהם. הנשמטיס הזכיר להארי את מפת הקונדסאים, או יותר נכון גרסה פחות משוכללת של המפה. הם לא יכלו לדעת אם הנקודה שמאירה באור חלוש הייתה הורקרוס או רק חיה פצועה. מצד שני הם יכלו לדעת תמיד מתי הם לבד ומתי מתקרבים אנשים, מה שעזר להם להחליט מתי היה בטוח להשתמש בקסמים ומתי לא.

לאחר יום סיור מתיש, שבו הארי היה בטוח שהוא ראה יותר חתולים פצועים משהוא ראה בכל החיים שלו, הם חזרו ל"קפה הכפר". נכון, הם לא מצאו עוד שום הורקרוס, אבל העובדה שהורקרוס אחד כבר טופל, ושהנשמטיס לצידם, נתנה להם הרגשה שהם קרובים, יותר מתמיד, לחיסולו של וולדמורט.


	8. פרק 8

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 8 - נזיסטית

בשבועות הבאים הארי, רון והרמיוני המשיכו לסקור אזורים שונים בסביבה ולסמן על מפת אזור אשלי שהם רכשו היכן הם כבר היו והיכן דרושה סקירה. לעיתים הם מצאו כמה נקודות שהאירו באור חלש ומיקומן היה בתוך באר עמוקה או מערות. לפני שהם הסתכנו בבדיקת המקומות הללו מקרוב הם המתינו כמה ימים כדי לבדוק האם נקודות האור החלושות עומדות בעינן או נעלמות מהנשמוטיס. עד כה, בכל הפעמים הנקודות נעלמו לאחר מספר ימים והם הסיקו שכנראה זו הייתה חיה תועה שנלכדה ומתה לבסוף.

כך חלפו להם כארבעה חודשים, הלימודים בהוגוורטס כבר החלו, והחבורה המשיכה בסקירת האזורים במטרה למצוא את ההורקרוסים.

"אז כמו שאמרתי," אמרה הרמיוני "את כל האזור של הנהר כאן" היא הקיפה בידה בעיגול את האזור של הנהר על המפה של אזור אשלי "מכוסה, כלומר שאפשר לעבור לאזור ההרים," היא החוותה בידה על אזור סמוך לאזור הנהר "ולבדוק את המערות ששם. אלו מקומות טובים מאוד בשביל להחביא הורקרוסים."

שלושתם ישבו במעגל, מסביב למפה, על השטיח בחדרם של הארי ורון ב"קפה הכפר", מנשנשים חבילה של בייגלה שהם קנו בחנות ממתקים מוגלגית.

"אם נצטרך לעבור על כל המערות זה ייקח די הרבה זמן." אמר רון והושיט את ידו לקחת עוד בייגלה מהחבילה. "רק החוף לקח לנו כמעט שבועיים, וזה היה בסך הכל מישור."

"טוב, אין לנו ממש ברירה, נכון?" אמר הארי. "אנחנו צריכים לבדוק את השטח הזה וכמו שהרמיוני אמרה – זה מקום מעולה להחביא בו את ההורקרוסים, לכן יש לנו יותר סיכויים למצוא אותם שם."

"אז החלטנו – מחר נתחיל לסרוק את המערות בהרים." אמרה הרמיוני וקמה מהרצפה. הארי ורון קמו גם הם מהרצפה.

"טוב, אז כדאי שנלך לישון אם אנחנו רוצים לכסות מחר שטח גדול." אמר רון תוך כדי שהוא מביט בשעונו.

"כן, אתה צודק. לילה טוב, הארי." אמרה הרמיוני ואז פנתה לרון. "לילה טוב, רון."

היא יצאה מהחדר וסגרה את הדלת אחריה.

"אני גמור. כל ההתעתקויות היום הרגו אותי." אמר רון והפיל את עצמו על מיטתו.

"כן, גם אני לא מת על ההתעתקויות הללו." אמר הארי ופנה ללבוש את הפיג'מה שלו, כשרון החל לדבר שוב.

"תגיד, הארי, מה זה נכ"ם?"

"נכ"ם? אתה מתכוון מכ"ם."

"כן, בדיוק. מה זה?"

"זה מכשיר של מוגלגים שפועל כמו הנשמוטיס אבל הוא מאתר דברים כמו מטוסים, טילים וכאלה." אמר הארי. "מה פתאום נזכרת בזה?"

"אני כבר חודשים רוצה לשאול אותך ופשוט אני תמיד שוכח." חייך רון.

ביום למחרת הם אכלו ארוחת בוקר והתעתקו לאזור ההרים.

"מה הנשמוטיס מראה?" שאל רון את הרמיוני שהחזיקה במכשיר.

"יש כמה נקודות חזקות בשולי היער – בטח אנשים שבאו לטייל ביער. אני לא רואה משהו אחר מלבדם."

"אז בואו נתקדם לפנים היער." אמר הארי.

הם הלכו בערך חצי שעה, מידי פעם הם ראו בנשמוטיס נקודות שציינו מטיילים אבל לא ראו שום סימן להורקרוס – אפילו לא לחיה פצועה.

הם הלכו במעבה היער, מפלסים את דרכם בין העצים והשיחים הרבים. זה לא היה קשה במיוחד בהתחשב בעובדה שביער האסור היה הרבה יותר קשה לפלס את הדרך.

"אני בעד לקחת הפסקה." אמר רון.

"רון, אנחנו הולכים בסך הכל חצי שעה." אמרה הרמיוני מבלי להסיר את מבטה מההולוגרמה.

"תגידי את זה לרגליים שלי. בחייך הרמיוני, הפסקה קצרה. קצרצרונת. פיצית." התחנן רון.

"לא."

"אבל אני עייף."

"רון – לא."

"ואם אני אציע לך הצעה שאי אפשר לסרב לה?"

"כמו מה?"

"יש משהו שאת רוצה?"

"האמת, כן."

"מה?"

"שתשתוק." אמרה הרמיוני וחייכה למראה פניו של רון ההמום. הארי התאפק שלא לצחוק.

"אני רק צוחקת, תפסיק להיות כזה רציני." חייכה הרמיוני.

"אני מניח שנוכל לקחת הפסקה קצרה." אמר הארי והתיישב על אבן גדולה.

"תודה." קרא רון בהקלה והתיישב גם הוא על אבן גדולה מול הארי. הרמיוני פנתה לשבת ליד רון.

"אתה כזה מפונק." אמרה הרמיוני בחיוך לרון.

"מה זה אמור להביע?" שאל רון בטון פגוע לכאורה.

"לא משנה. אני אוהבת אותך איך שאתה." אמרה הרמיוני.

כנראה שהרמיוני הבינה מה היא אמרה, כי היא הסירה מיד את מבטה מרון ושניהם נהפכו אדומים. הארי החל לדבר, בניסיון לשבור את האוירה המביכה.

"זה יער ממש יפה. לא פלא שהרבה מטיילים מגיעים אליו."

"כן..." אמרה הרמיוני.

הייתה שתיקה קצרה ואז -

"הי, הארי, מה זה על האבן שלך?" שאל רון.

"מה?" שאל הארי. הוא קם וראה שמשהו כתוב על האבן שלו, משהו בשפה שהוא לא הכיר.

"זה כתוב בנזיסטית." אמרה הרמיוני. הארי ורון הביטו בה.

"איך את יודעת?"

"להזכירכם למדתי חקר לחשים עתיקים, וחלק מהנושא היה הכרת שפות עתיקות של קוסמים. נזיסטית היא אחת מהן." היא אמרה ורכנה על מנת להביט טוב יותר באבן. "צ'הר קילומטרה שומל."

"מה זה אומר?" שאל הארי.

הרמיוני התיישרה והביטה בשניהם. "זה אומר 'ארבע קילומטרים צפונה'."

"אתם חושבים שזה..." התחיל רון.

"אולי." אמר הארי. "שווה לבדוק."

שלושתם התעתקו לפי הוראות האבן – ארבע קילומטרים צפונה מהמקום בו הם ישבו. הם הגיעו לקרחת יער קטנה. מצד אחד שלהם עמדו עצים צפופים מאוד, שהארי היה בספק אם הם היו יכולים לעבור אותם ללא התעתקות. מצדם השני עמד מעין קיר מסולע, ובו כתובת הדומה לכתובת שהם ראו על האבן. הם הביטו על ההולוגרמה שיצר הנשמוטיס שהראתה נקודה המוארת באור חלוש ממש בסמוך למקום בו הם עמדו.

"מצאנו אותו? את ההורקרוס?" לחש רון כלא מאמין.

הרמיוני התקרבה לקיר המסולע ונגעה קלות בכתובת. "גם הכתובת הזאת כתובה בנזיסטית." אמרה. "'פאגאד און וויזרדו קה אז המה גאויטארה יא און קה אנטחאבאט שודה באראיה ריינבקלו מיטונה אין דארו באז קונה. אין קה יקי אז און דוטה ניסט וטריי קונה ברה טו מימירה!'."

הרמיוני הביטה שוב בשניהם אך הפעם מבט טרוד בעיניה.

"מה קרה? מה כתוב שם?" שאל הארי.

"'רק הקוסם הגדול ביותר או זה שנבחר לריינבקלו יוכל לפתוח שער זה. זה שאינו אחד משניהם וינסה להיכנס למערה פנימה מות ימות'." תרגמה הרמיוני. "זה לא טוב. זה לא טוב בכלל."

"מה זאת אומרת 'לא טוב'? הרמיוני, מצאנו את ההורקרוס!" אמר רון בהתרגשות.

הרמיוני הביטה בהארי שהחזיר לה את אותו מבט טרוד. זה היה כה צפוי... היה ברור שוולדמורט לא ישאיר את ההורקרוס בלי מכשול מסויים... אבל המכשול הזה היה בעייתי. אף אחד מהם לא הקוסם החזק ביותר או מישהו מריינבקלו. הם נחסמו מכל הכיוונים.

הארי התקרב לסלע והביט מקרוב בכתובת.

"לא כתוב כאן כלום על איך בדיוק אמורים להיכנס פנימה?" שאל הארי.

"לא. רק מה שקראתי לכם." אמרה הרמיוני.

הארי הושיט את ידו כדי לגעת בסלע ולנסות לחשוף כתובת נוספת שאולי הסתתרה מאחורי האבק שנמצא על הסלע, אבל בשניה שידו נגעה בסלע הוא חש חבטה חזקה בכל קדמת גופו וראה כלום מלבד אור כחול מסנוור.

"הארי!" קראו רון והרמיוני ביחד.

הארי שכב על האדמה המוצקה, במרחק של כ-10 מטרים מהקיר. כל הגוף שלו כאב והוא הרגיש בלוטה קטנה שהתחילה לצמוח בקודקודו.

"אתה בסדר, חבר?" שאל רון בדאגה, הוא והרמיוני כורעים לצידו.

"כן... אני בסדר." אמר הארי ועבר לישיבה.

"מה זה היה?" שאל רון.

"אני לא יודע. נגעתי בקיר ופשוט הרגשתי חבטה חזקה וראיתי הרבה אור כחול." אמר הארי.

"איך זה לא קרה לך כשנגעת בסלע?" שאל רון את הרמיוני.

"אני לא יודעת." אמרה הרמיוני.

הארי קם על רגליו וניער את האדמה מבגדיו. הוא התקרב שוב לסלע, הפעם נזהר לא לגעת בו.

"הרמיוני, בשנה הראשונה מצנפת המיון שקלה לשים אותך בריינבקלו, נכון?" שאל הארי.

"כמובן! הקסם בסלע לא דחה אותי כי אני נחשבת בערך לאחת מריינבקלו!" אמרה הרמיוני.

"זה אומר שאת תוכלי להיכנס?" שאל רון.

"אולי. אם הקסם לא דחה אותי... אבל עדיין – אני מגריפינדור, לא בטוח שאני אוכל להיכנס."

"עדיף שנחזור לגודריקס הולו ונחשוב בהיגיון על תוכנית. אי אפשר להחליט ככה." אמר הארי. הוא היה די מסוחרר, והרגיש דפיקות חזקות בקודקודו.

"אתה בסדר, הארי? אתה לא נראה טוב." אמרה הרמיוני.

"יש לי טיפה סחרחורת זה הכל. אני בסדר. באמת!" הוא הוסיף כשראה את המבטים הספקניים של רון והרמיוני.

"אוקיי. אז בואו נלך." אמר רון, ושלושתם התעתקו בחזרה לגודריקס הולו.


	9. פרק 9

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 9 – לילי וג'יימס

"הארי, אתה בטוח שאתה בסדר?" שאלה הרמיוני בדאגה.

שלושתם היו בחדר של הארי ורון ב"קפה הכפר", רון והרמיוני ישבו על המיטה של רון בעוד הארי ישב על המיטה שלו, ועיוות את פניו לאחר שכאב חד הופיע לפתע בקודקודו.

"כן, אני בסדר." אמר הארי תוך כדי שהוא משפשף את קודקודו. "אז מה אנחנו הולכים לעשות בנוגע למערה?"

שלושתם שתקו לדקה, מהורהרים.

"אני יכולה לנסות להיכנס ו-" החלה הרמיוני.

"לא." אמר רון.

"אבל רון, אם הקיר של הסלע לא דחה אותי אז אולי אני אצליח להיכ-"

"לא." חזר רון. "זה מסוכן מידי. זה הימור גדול מידי לקחת."

"אבל אין לנו ברירה!" התעקשה הרמיוני. "אף אחד מאיתנו לא הקוסם הכי חזק, נכון? ואנחנו לא יכולים לבוא לתלמיד מריינבקלו ופשוט לבקש ממנו לפתוח לנו את השער ואז לומר לו 'תודה ולהתראות'! אנחנו נצטרך לספר לו הכל!"

"חייבת להיות דרך אחרת." אמר הארי. הוא קם ממיטתו והתחיל לפסוע בחדר. "אולי נוכל להביא מישהו מריינבקלו, לספר לו הכל, לתת לו לפתוח את השער ואז למחוק לו את הזיכרון." הציע רון.

"רון!" קראה הרמיוני.

"מה?"

"בפעם האחרונה שבדקתי, זה נקרא חטיפה!"

"תרגעי, זה רק רעיון." הצטדק רון.

"לא טוב במיוחד, הייתי אומרת."

"יש לך רעיון טוב יותר?"

"כן!"

"אחד שלא כולל אותך בפנים?"

"נו, בחייך, רון!"

"הוא צודק, הרמיוני." אמר הארי. "זה מסוכן מידי. ראית מה היה רשום על הכתובת – מי שלא יתאים לאחד משני התיאורים ימות."

לפתע הארי חש מסוחרר מאוד, הכאב בקודקודו מתחזק. הוא עצם את עיניו ונשען עם גבו על הקיר בחדר.

"אתה בסדר, הארי?" שאל רון בדאגה.

"אתם מוכנים להפסיק עם זה? אני בסדר גמור." התרגז הארי. הוא פתח את עיניו.

"אתה לא נראה ככה." אמרה הרמיוני וקמה מהמיטה. היא התקרבה אליו והבחינה בבלוטה בקודקודו. היא הוציאה את שרביטה, מילמלה משהו לא מובן, ולפתע הופיעה בכף ידה מעין תחבושת עבה ומרובעת. היא הושיטה אותה להארי.

"שים את זה על האזור הנפוח. זה יוריד את הנפיחות ויפחית את הכאב." אמרה הרמיוני.

"תודה." חייך הארי. הוא לקח ממנה את התחבושת והניח אותה על קודקודו. התחבושת הייתה קפואה, כאילו יש בתוכה קרח בלתי נראה.

"אם זה לא ישתפר עד מחר, יש איזה שיקוי שאני מכירה שאמור לטפל בזה." אמרה הרמיוני. הארי הנהן.

"ממתי נהפכת להיות רופאה?" שאל רון.

"טונקס פשוט לימדה אותי כמה דברים שימושיים."

"מגניב." אמר רון. "זה אומר שמותר לנו להיפצע?"

הרמיוני גילגלה את עיניה.

הם אכלו ארוחת צהריים, ולאחר מכן התיישבו על ספסל מבודד בקצה הכפר, סמוך לשדות שהקיפו את גודריקס הולו.

שלושתם העלו תוכניות שונות לגבי המערה החתומה, אבל אף תוכנית לא הייתה טובה או ממשית מספיק. רעיון החטיפה הועלה מספר פעמים, בווריאציות שונות, אך הרמיוני שללה את כולן על הסף. התוכנית הכי טובה וממשית שהייתה להם עד כה הייתה שהרמיוני תנסה למצוא את השער ולהיכנס, אך הארי ורון סירבו בתוקף. הארי לא היה מוכן בשום פנים ואופן להיסתכן בכך שהרמיוני תיפגע. הוא היה משוכנע שיש דרך טובה יותר ויעילה יותר להיכנס למערה, שלא כוללת את הסכנה שאחד מהחברים הטובים שלו ימות.

ביום אחר אולי הארי היה מצליח לחשוב על תוכנית טובה, אבל במצבו הנוכחי זה היה כמעט בלתי אפשרי. הראש שלו כאב כל כך מהמכה שהוא קיבל, עד כדי כך שהוא לא יכל לחשוב כמו שצריך.

בערב שלושתם חזרו ל"קפה הכפר" ואכלו ארוחת ערב. הארי היה הראשון שפרש למיטה. רון והרמיוני נשארו לשבת בשולחן ולהעלות תוכניות לגבי ההורקרוקס. הארי עלה למעלה, וכמעט הגיע לחדרו כששוב הכאב החד והסחרחורת הופיעו. הוא עצם את עיניו והשעין את ידו על הקיר כדי לא לאבד שיווי משקל. לפתע הוא שמע קול מאחוריו.

"היי, הארי, הכל בסדר איתך?"

הארי פקח את עיניו וראה את איאן מביט בו במבט מודאג.

"היי איאן. כן, אני בסדר. יש לי קצת סחרחורת זה הכל."

"אולי לא שתית מספיק היום?" הציע איאן.

"כן... כנראה זה העניין." אמר הארי, אבל הוא ידע שהסחרחורת כלל לא הייתה קשורה לשתיה.

"לילה טוב, איאן." אמר הארי ופתח את הדלת לחדרו.

"לילה טוב, הארי." חייך איאן והמשיך בדרכו.

הארי סגר את הדלת והלך לכיוון השידה שליד מיטתו. הוא לקח את התחבושת שהרמיוני נתנה לו מהשידה ושם אותה שוב על ראשו. הוא כנראה יצטרך את השיקוי של הרמיוני בסופו של דבר, כי לא נראה היה שהכאב בראשו הולך להשתפר.

הוא התיישב על מיטתו. _חייבת להיות דרך_הוא חשב, _חייבת להיות דרך להיכנס למערה__אולי פספסנו משהו בדרך__כתובת נוספת או משהו דומה__או אולי בכל זאת נוכל להביא מישהו מריינבקלו שיעזור לנו_..

הוא נשכב על המיטה, עצם את עיניו, ונרדם מיד.

למחרת בבוקר הארי התעורר מוקדם מאוד בבוקר, ולשמחתו הרבה הכאב בראשו נעלם כליל. הוא הביט לשמאלו וראה את רון ישן שינה עמוקה ונראה היה כאילו הוא ניהל מוקדם יותר מאבק עם השמיכה שלו. הארי הביט בשעונו. השעה הייתה 5 לפנות בוקר, אך הוא כלל לא היה עייף, כנראה בגלל שהוא ישן מוקדם אמש.

10 דקות מאוחר יותר, הארי הלך בדרך הראשית של גודריקס הולו. הוא שירבט לרון פתק, שבו כתב שהוא יצא החוצה לטיול קצר, ותלה את הפתק על הדלת בחדרם באמצעות לחש הדבקה.

הרחוב היה שומם, האויר היה קריר, והשמיים היו צבועים בצבע תכלת אפרפר. הארי הלך כך, בלי משים לאן רגליו מובילות אותו. לבסוף הוא מצא את עצמו בביתו של הוריו. הוא ידע שהבית אטום בעקבות האבדה קדברה, אך מסיבה מסויימת הוא החליט לנסות ולהיכנס שוב. הוא הלך לכיוון הדלת, והוציא את שרביטו. בדיוק כשהוא התכוון לומר את לחש פתיחת הדלת הוא שם לב למשהו מוזר – הדלת הייתה פתוחה.

הוא המניך את שרביטו, ותחב אותו בחזרה לכיסו. הוא הביט מספר שניות בידית, תוהה. הוא היה בטוח במאת האחוזים שהדלת הייתה נעולה וחתומה באותו יום שהוא, רון והרמיוני הגיעו לכאן.

הוא מצא את עצמו מושיט את ידו לדלת, כאילו יד בלתי נראית מדריכה אותו. ידו לפתה את הידית, ושוב – כאילו היה זה מישהו אחר שפועל, ולא הוא, הארי דחף את הדלת.

הבזק מעוור של אור לבן הופיע, והארי מצא את עצמו מכסה את עיניו וצורח מכאב. הוא הרגיש מוזר, כאילו האדמה מתחת לרגליו נשמטה, כאילו הוא מרחף. אוזניו דרוכות, הוא שמע קול של גבר.

"הארי. הארי. תסתכל על אבא."

הארי הפסיק לצרוח ופתח את עיניו במהירות, מביט סביב. עיניו עדיין צרבו כתוצאה מההבזק של האור הלבן, אך הוא הצליח לראות דמות מטושטשת מולו. דמות של גבר גבוה, עם שיער מבולגן...

"אבא?" אמר הארי בשקט ושיפשף את עיניו במהירות. הוא שוב פקח את עיניו, וכשראייתו חזרה להיות ממוקדת הוא ראה את ג'יימס פוטר, עומד מולו ומחזיק תינוק.

"מי חמוד של אבא? מי? מי?" אמר ג'יימס בקול מעושה.

הארי שמע צחוק מאחוריו. הוא הסתובב וראה אישה עם שיער ג'ינג'י ועיניים ירוקות יושבת על ספה וצוחקת.

_זה לא יכול להיות__זה לא יכול להיות__אתה חולם__אתה חולם__זה לא אמיתי__זה לא יכול להיות_

הוא הביט שוב באביו. נראה היה שלא הוא או אימו הבחינו בו. הארי צבט את עצמו בחוזקה.

_אווץ__זה__זה לא חלום__אבל זה לא יכול להיות אמיתי__הם מתים__הם מתו לפני __16 __שנה_

הוא הביט בתינוק, או ליתר דיוק בעצמו. הוא לא הבין מה הולך כאן. הוא רק ידע שהוא לא חולם.

_אולי זה זיכרון__כמו בהגיגית_

"למי יש את העיניים היפות של אמא? למי?" המשיך ג'יימס. לילי המשיכה לצחקק ואז אמרה "למי יש את החיוך הממזרי של אבא? למי?"

עכשיו היה תורו של ג'יימס לצחוק.

הארי הרגיש מוזר. הוא הרגיש כאילו ערפל כבד מסתחרר בתוכו. עיניו שוב צרבו, אך הפעם לא בגלל ההבזק.

ג'יימס פנה לעבר הספה והתיישב עליה ליד לילי, אוחז בהארי בעדינות. החיוך על פניה של לילי נמוג מעט.

"ג'יימס, אתה בטוח שזה לא מסוכן להישאר כאן?" שאלה לילי בדאגה.

ג'יימס הנהן בראשו. הוא חייך לעברה חיוך מעודד. היא הביטה בו לרגע, ואז חיבקה אותו והחלה לבכות.

"לילי? היי, לילי, מה קרה?" שאל ג'יימס בדאגה. היא עזבה אותו, והחלה למחות את דמעותיה. "לילי?" הוא שאל שוב בדאגה, ומחה דמעה נוספת שירדה במורד פניה. "מה קרה? אף פעם לא ראיתי אותך ככה."

"אני... אני מפחדת." היא אמרה בקול רועד.

"ממה את מפחדת? מוולדמורט?" שאל ג'יימס בקול רך.

"לא, אני לא מפחדת מהטמבל הזה..." אמרה לילי ומשכה באפה. "אני מפחדת לאבד אותך, לאבד את הארי..."

"היי, זה בסדר." הוא אמר. " גם אני מפחד. אבל אנחנו חייבים להיות חזקים, לילי... בשביל הארי."

"אני יודעת, אני יודעת... אני מצטערת. פשוט כל הלחץ של השנה האחרונה..."

"אני יודע... לא הייתה לנו שנה קלה." אמר ג'יימס, ואחרי מספר שניות הוסיף "אבל הכל יהיה בסדר. הכל יהיה בסדר, את תראי."

הוא חייך ללילי, והיא חייכה בחזרה. לילי לקחה את הארי מידיו של ג'יימס, הניחה אותו בחיקה, ונופפה בשרביטה מול הארי. ניצוצות אדומים יצאו ממנו, והארי התינוק ניסה לתפוס אותם.

הארי בן ה-17 כבר ויתר ממזמן במאבק נגד הדמעות שאיימו לרדת במורד פניו. הוא היה מטרים ספורים מהוריו, אך הוא לא יכל לדבר איתם, והם לא יכלו לראות אותו. נשימותיו לא היו סדירות, הוא כלל לא הרגיש את רגליו ולא היה לו שמץ של מושג איך הוא עדיין עומד.

את הדממה בביתם של הפוטרים קטע צילצול טלפון.

"אני אענה." אמר ג'יימס וקם מהספה. עוד לפני שהוא הספיק להגיע למכשיר הארי שם לב למספר הטלפון שהופיע על הצג. המספר היה מוכר באופן מפחיד. הוא זיהה מיד את המספר – זה היה המספר של הדארסלים.

המחשבות במוחו של הארי רצו במהירות מסחררת. הוא הבין איזה יום זה... איזה לילה זה... ומה עומד לקרות בעוד כמה דקות...

ג'יימס הגיע לטלפון והושיט את ידו לשפורפרת, אך ידו קפאה באמצע הדרך. הוא הביט דרך החלון שהיה ממוקם מעל השידה עליה היה מונח הטלפון.

"ג'יימס?" שאלה לילי בדאגה.

ג'יימס פנה במהירות אל לילי ואמר בקול בהול "לילי, קחי את הארי ולכי! זה הוא! לכי! רוצי! אני אעכב אותו – "

לילי קמה במהירות, רצה לחדר הסמוך, וטרקה את הדלת. ג'יימס הוציא את שרביטו. פתאום הארי שמע קול בתוך ראשו... זה היה קולו של אביו...

_לא__איך זה ייתכן__זה אומר שהם תפסו את פיטר__אבל איך__אף אחד לא ידע על כך חוץ מאיתנו וסיריוס_

הוא הביט על דלת החדר שאליו נכנסה לילי.

_אל תדאגי__לילי__אני אמות לפני שאתן לו לפגוע בך ובהארי_

דלת הבית נפרצה, וצחוק קר וגבוה נשמע.

"שלום, פוטר." אמר וולדמורט בטון משועשע.

"תעוף מהבית שלי." אמר ג'יימס בקול רגוע אך מאיים.

"ככה מתייחסים לאורחים, פוטר?" שאל וולדמורט.

"תעוף מהבית שלי!" צעק ג'יימס וכיוון את שרביטו על וולדמורט. מתוך שרביטו יצא אור אדום, אך לפני שזה פגע בוולדמורט, וולדמורט הוציא את שרביטו במהירות ומנע מהכישוף לפגוע בו. הם המשיכו להילחם כך, כל אחד מנטרל את הקללות של האחר עד שלפתע שרביטו של ג'יימס עף מידו ונחת ליד וולדמורט. וולדמורט צקצק בלשונו.

"הייתי שמח להישאר איתך וללמד אותך נימוסים, אך אני חושש שיש לי דברים חשובים יותר לעשות."

הוא התקרב לג'יימס, שרביטו לפניו, מכוון על ראשו של ג'יימס.

"עכשיו אמור לי, פוטר, איפה הבן שלך?"

"תעזוב את הבן שלי בשקט. אותי אתה רוצה, וולדמורט." אמר ג'יימס שוב באותו קול רגוע אך מאיים.

"לורד וולדמורט בשבילך." הטון שלו כבר לא היה אותו טון משועשע. "עכשיו אני אשאל אותך שוב לפני שאני אהרוג אותך – איפה הבן שלך?"

הם עמדו בדממה אחד מול השני, מתנשפים.

"הוא נמצא ממש בחדר הזה, מה?" אמר וולדמורט והביט לכיוון הדלת הסגורה מאחורי ג'יימס.

_"_לא!_"_

"אבדה קדברה!"

אור ירוק יצא משרביטו של הלורד וולדמורט, ופגע בג'יימס. גופתו של ג'יימס נפלה לאחור על הדלת, הדלת נפתחה, ונשמעה צרחה מתוך החדר.

"ג'יימס! לא!"

לילי עמדה ליד עריסתו של הארי, וכיסתה את פיה ואפה בכפות ידיה. עינייה החלו להתמלא בדמעות, ואז הארי שוב שמע קול בראשו, הפעם את קולה של אימו.

_ג__יימס__לא_

היא ראתה את וולדמורט מתקרב אליה ואל הארי, ועמדה בינו לבין וולדמורט, ידיה פרושות לצדדים.

"לך מפה."

"הו, אל תדאגי. אני אלך. אני אלך מפה מיד אחרי שאהרוג את הבן שלך." אמר וולדמורט וחייך. "עכשיו – זוזי הצידה." עיניו היו ממוקדות בהארי, כאילו הוא לא ראה כלום מלבד התינוק שלפניו.

לילי התכוונה להוציא את שרביטה, אך למרבה חרדתה היא גילתה שהוא לא אצלה - הוא היה בסלון.

"לא..." היא לחשה.

_זה אבוד__הוא הולך להרוג את הארי ואני לא יכולה לעשות דבר_

"זוזי הצידה!" חזר וולדמורט, לא מסיר את מבטו מהארי.

_אני אוהבת אותך__הארי__אני כל כך מצטערת__רגע__זהו זה__הלחש__אבל איך הוא הלך__תנסי להיזכר__תימשכי זמן_

"לא את הארי! לא את הארי! בבקשה – אני אעשה הכל –"

"זוזי הצידה, זוזי הצידה, ילדה!"

_לוברטה__לבמרטה__לא__קדימה__לילי__תחשבי__את חייבת להיזכר__בשביל הארי__בשביל ג__יימס_

"לא את הארי, בבקשה לא, קח אותי, הרוג אותי במקום – "

"אם את לא רוצה למות כמו בעלך חסר התועלת כדאי שתזוזי ועכשיו." אמר וולדמורט בקול מאיים, עיניו ממוקדות על התינוק.

ההערה על ג'יימס כאילו הציתה במוחה אש, ואז היא נזכרה.

"לא את הארי! בבקשה... רחמים... רחמים..."

וולדמורט צחק. הוא כיוון את שרביטו על לילי, ולילי הועפה הצידה. לאחר מכן הוא כיוון את שרביטו על התינוק.

"אבדה קדברה!"

_לוביטה_

לילי צרחה בעוד אור ירוק יצא מתוך שרביטו של הלורד וולדמורט. היה "בום!" גדול, והבזק מעוור של אור ירוק.


	10. פרק 10

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 10 – כל שיר הוא זיכרון בלתי נמנע

I'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just so much that time cannot erase…

הארי הרגיש מוזר. הוא הרגיש כמו מישהו ששהה יום שלם בבריכה ואז יצא ממנה. כאילו הוא מרחף. הוא רצה לפתוח את עיניו אך הוא לא יכל – זה דרש ממנו מאמץ גדול מידי. הוא איבד לגמרי את תחושת הזמן. רק לעיתים, כשהוא ממש התרכז, הוא הצליח לשמוע קולות אבל הוא לא הצליח להתרכז ליותר מכמה שניות. זה היה קשה מידי.

הוא שוב ניסה להתרכז – כמו בכל פעם שהוא הרגיש שהוא מסוגל לכך, והפעם למרבה הפתעתו הקולות לא נדמו לאחר כמה שניות. הוא הצליח לשמוע אותם דקה, ועוד דקה. הוא החליט לנסות ולפתוח את עיניו. זה דרש ממנו מאמץ אדיר. בסופו של דבר הוא הצליח לפתוח את עיניו רק מעט. אור חיוור נכנס לתוך עיניו, והוא הצליח לראות בצורה מעורפלת מאוד דמות היושבת על כיסא לידו.

לקחו לו דקות ארוכות לעכל את הסיטואציה שבה הוא נמצא: מסתבר שהוא שוכב, כנראה במיטה. הדמות שלידו היא בת – אם לשפוט לפי אורך השיער. הבת שיושבת לידו כנראה ישנה, כי היא לא זזה יותר מידי.

הארי החליט לחזור ולעצום את עיניו. הוא הרגיש כאילו הוא נחלש שוב בעקבות כל החשיבה והראיה. שוב, הוא איבד את תחושת הזמן.

לא היה לו מושג כמה זמן הוא שכב כך, עיניו עצומות, גופו רפוי, מוחו חושב כל כך לאט... הוא לפתע שוב הרגיש שהוא מסוגל לחזור ולפקוח את עיניו. הוא פתח אותן לאט מאוד, ומעט מאוד. הוא שוב ראה אור, אך הפעם אור חזק יותר, ושוב ראה דמות לידו, אך הפעם זו הייתה דמות שונה. אם לשפוט לפי אורך השיער – זה כנראה בן, ולפי התזוזות שלו נראה היה שהוא ער.

"הרמיוני!"

"מה קרה?"

"הארי! נראה לי שהוא מתעורר!"

"מה?"

לאחר מכן הארי ראה את צורתה המעורפלת של הבת שהוא ראה בפעם הקודמת. היא התקרבה אליו, אחזה בכף ידו, ואז שאלה "הארי, אתה יכול לשמוע אותי?"

הוא יכל לשמוע אותה, אך לענות לה היה אתגר חדש בפני עצמו.

"אם אתה שומע אותי, תלחץ את היד שלי."

הוא ניסה. באמת שהוא ניסה. הוא התרכז כל כך בניסיון לצוות על ידו ללחוץ את ידה, אך ללא הועיל. הוא שוב הרגיש חלש, ועצם את עיניו. הפעם הוא לא איבד את תחושת הזמן. הוא גם יכל לשמוע את הקולות מסביבו בלי להתאמץ יותר מידי.

"הארי..."

"אתה חושב שהוא יהיה בסדר?"

"אני לא יודע... הוא הצליח לפתוח את העיניים. זה כבר שיפור."

"אני מניחה שאתה צודק."

"רגע... אני יודע! איפה הנשמוטיס?"

"בחדר שלי בתוך השידה. בשביל מה אתה צריך אותו?"

"את תראי."

הארי שמע רעש של דלת נפתחת ושל דלת נסגרת. לאחר דקה של שקט, נשמע שוב הרעש של דלת נפתחת ואז של דלת נסגרת.

"אנחנו בדיוק... כאן."

הייתה הפסקה קצרה של שקט, ואז –

"בדיוק כמו שחששתי. תביטי."

"הנקודה שלו! היא – "

"בדיוק. הנשמה שלו חלשה עכשיו. בגלל זה הוא בקושי מסוגל לפתוח את העיניים. נוכל לעקוב אחרי המצב שלו בעזרת הנשמוטיס."

"רון, אתה זוכר מה סיכמנו: אם המצב שלו לא ישתפר – "

"כן, כן, בסדר – ניקח אותו לקדוש מנגו."

עכשיו כשהארי יכל לשמוע מה קורה מסביבו, הוא היה עוד יותר מבולבל. היו לו מיליון שאלות.

כמה ימים לאחר שהוא פתח את עיניו בפעם השניה, הוא יכל להזיז מעט את גפיו, אבל רק מעט.

"אני חושב שהיד שלו זזה."

"באמת?"

הארי שוב הרגיש יד שאוחזת בכף ידו.

"הארי, אם אתה שומע אותי תלחץ את היד שלי."

הארי שוב התרכז, מצווה על ידו ללחוץ את היד שאחזה בו. הוא הצליח.

"הוא שומע! הוא שומע!"

"הארי! זה אנחנו! רון והרמיוני!"

"אתה מסוגל לפתוח את העיניים?"

הארי ניסה לפתוח את עיניו. הפעם הוא הצליח לפתוח את עיניו לגמרי. הכל היה מטושטש. הוא שוב ראה את הדמויות המטושטשות של הבן והבת.

"רון – המשקפיים שלו."

"נכון."

ברגע שהמשקפים היו על אפו, הוא חזר לראות בצורה ממוקדת. הוא ראה נערה עם שיער חום מתולתל עומדת מצדה האחד של המיטה, ונער עם שיער ג'ינג'י עומד מצדה השני של המיטה. הארי לפתע שם לב שהוא מאוד צמא.

"מים..." הארי ביקש חלושות. נדרשו ממנו כוחות עצומים לבטא את המילה היחידה הזאת.

"בטח. אני כבר מביא לך מים." אמר הילד הג'ינג'י. הוא לקח בקבוק מים שהיה מונח על שידה סמוכה, ופתח אותו. לאחר מכן הוא הקריב את הפיה של הבקבוק לפיו של הארי, ושפך בעדינות ובמנות קטנות מים לתוך פיו. לאחר שהארי סיים לשתות, הנערה דיברה שוב.

"כדאי שתנוח, הארי."

הארי לא התווכח. הוא שוב עצם את עיניו, ונרדם.

הארי לא ידע כמה זמן הוא ישן. הוא רק ידע שהוא אסיר תודה לאותה שינה, כי כשהוא פקח את עיניו שוב, הוא הרגיש כאילו כל כוחותיו שבו אליו. הוא שם לב שהנער הג'ינג'י יושב על כיסא לידו.

"בוקר טוב!" אמר הנער הג'ינג'י בחיוך. "איך אתה מרגיש?"

"יותר טוב, תודה." חייך הארי. הנער הושיט להארי את משקפיו והארי הרכיב אותן. הוא קם מהמיטה ועמד על רגליו, אך לא לזמן רב – הוא הרגיש מסוחרר וחזר לשבת על המיטה.

"תשכב. אתה צריך לנוח." אמר הנער הג'ינג'י. הארי נשכב על המיטה.

"אתה ממש הפחדת אותנו, הארי. שכבת פה כמעט שבועיים מחוסר הכרה."

"באמת?" שאל הארי.

הנער הג'ינג'י הנהן. הדלת של החדר נפתחה, והנערה עם השיער החום נכנסה לחדר.

"הארי! אתה ער!" היא קראה והתקרבה אליהם. "איך אתה מרגיש?"

"די טוב."

"אתה ממש הדאגת אותנו, אתה יודע. לצאת לטייל ככה לבד אחרי מכה כזאת..."

"מכה?" שאל הארי בבלבול.

"נו, המכה שקיבלת בראש כשהיינו ביער. אתה לא זוכר?"

"אממ... לא." אמר הארי.

"אתה לפחות זוכר איך הצלחת להיכנס לבית של ההורים שלך?" שאל הנער.

"הבית של ההורים שלי?"

הנער והנערה הביטו אחד בשני.

"חכו שניה. עכשיו תורי לשאול את השאלות." אמר הארי. "מי אתם?"

הנער הג'ינג'י הביט בהארי פעור פה. "מי אנחנו?"

"כן."

הנער והנערה שוב הביטו אחד בשני.

"אתה לא יודע מי אנחנו?" שאלה הנערה.

"לא. בגלל זה אני שואל." אמר הארי. הוא לא הבין מה כל העניין הגדול. הוא רק רצה לדעת מי הם. הוא לא ביקש מהם יותר מידי.

"אתה יודע מי אתה?" שאל הנער.

הארי חשב לרגע, ואז הוא הבין שהוא לא יודע מי הוא.

"לא... אני... אני לא יודע מי אני..." אמר הארי. הוא היה בהלם. מי הוא בכלל?

"רגע, רגע, רגע... תעצרו הכל." אמר הנער הג'ינג'י וקם מכיסאו. הוא הלך לשידה והוציא ממנה מקל באורך של כ-30 ס"מ. הוא הניח אותו על המיטה של הארי.

"קח את זה." הוא אמר להארי.

הארי הרים את המקל ואחז אותו בידו. הוא ראה את הצבע בפניהם הנער והנערה נעלם.

"מה? מה הבעיה?"

"אתה מחזיק את השרביט שלך הפוך..."

"את ה-מה?" הארי התבונן במקל שבידו והחזיק אותו כעת מהצד השני. "ככה?" שאל הארי.

"כן." אמרה הנערה. "עכשיו תנסה לעשות קסם."

לולא הפנים שלהם היו כל כך רציניות, הארי היה כבר מתפקע מצחוק. קסם?

"אממ... אוקי." אמר הארי. "הוקוס פוקוס, בילי בוקוס!" הוא אמר תוך כדי נפנוף שרביטו באויר. כלום לא קרה.

"אני חושב שיש לנו בעיה." אמר הילד הג'ינג'י חלושות.


	11. פרק 11

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 11 – פלאשבק של מוגל קסום

"אתה... אתה לא זוכר... כלום... על כלום?" שאלה הנערה.

"אין מצב. הוא חייב לזכור משהו." אמר הנער הג'ינג'י ופנה להארי. "אתה זוכר את השם שלך?"

"אממ... הארי." ענה הארי.

"יופי. לפחות את זה הוא זוכר." אמר הנער.

"האמת היא שאני לא זוכר את זה. פשוט אתם קראתם לי ככה אז הנחתי שזה השם שלי." אמר הארי. הנער קרא בתסכול.

"זהו זה. הלך עלינו." אמר הנער והניף את ידיו באויר. "הארי פוטר לא יודע מי הוא, מי אנחנו..." הוא זרק את עצמו לכיסא הקרוב וכיסה את פניו בידיו.

"בחייך רון... אולי זה רק זמני. אולי אם נזכיר לו כל מיני דברים מהעבר שלו הוא יזכר." אמרה הנערה. היא פנתה להארי.

"אני הרמיוני, וזה רון." היא החוותה לכיוון הנער הג'ינג'י. "אנחנו חברים שלך מהוגוורטס."

"הוגוורטס?" שאל הארי.

"כן. בית הספר לכישוף ולקוסמות. אתה לא...?"

"לא. אני לא זוכר שום דבר כזה. מצטער."

"אולי זה יעזור לך להיזכר." אמרה הרמיוני והוציאה מקל משלה. "לומוס!".

מקצה המקל שלה יצאה להבה קטנה. לאחר מכן היא אמרה "נוקס!" והלהבה כבתה.

"גם אני יודע לעשות טריקים דומים. הנה, תנו לי מטבע." אמר הארי.

רון הביט בו בחיוך, והוציא מטבע מכיסו.

"ידעתי. אתה חייב לזכור משהו." הוא אמר והושיט להארי את המטבע.

"תביטו טוב טוב." אמר הארי לשניהם. "המטבע ביד שלי, רואים? עכשיו-" הוא הסתיר את המטבע בידו השניה, ואז שוב חשף לעיניהם את היד שהחזיקה את המטבע, אלא שעתה המטבע כבר לא היה שם. "טדם! נעלם! איפה הוא?"

הארי קם מהמיטה והלך לכיוונו של רון, שעטה הבעת פנים מוזרה. הארי הושיט את ידו לאחורי אוזנו הימנית של רון, וכשהוא משך את ידו בחזרה אליו, המטבע היה שוב בידו. רון והרמיוני הביטו בו ונדמה היה שהם קפאו במקומם.

הארי שם לב למטבע. הוא לא היה דומה לשום מטבע שהוא ראה בעבר.

"מה זה המטבע הזה?"

"זאת אוניה." אמר רון.

"מה זה אוניה?"

"זה... כסף."

"זה לא כסף. כסף לא נראה ככה." אמר הארי. הוא לא הבין מה קורה כאן. הוא כבר התחיל לתהות מי כאן המשוגע – הוא או הם.

"יש לי רעיון." אמר רון. "אולי אם נזכיר לו מישהו חשוב בשבילו... הוא בטח יזכר." הוא הביט בהארי. "אתה זוכר את הסנדק שלך?"

הארי ניסה להיזכר כאשר לפתע הרמיוני דיברה.

"רון, לא." היא אמרה בקול תקיף.

"מה?" שאל רון.

הרמיוני רק הנידה בראשו, הבעת פניו תקיפה.

"למה לא? זה יעזור לו להיזכר!" הוא פנה שוב להארי. "אתה לא זוכר את סי-"

"רון, אני צריכה לדבר איתך." התפרצה הרמיוני. "עכשיו." היא הוסיפה כשהיא ראתה את הבעת פניו הכעוסה של רון.

"בסדר." אמר רון בכעס.

הרמיוני תפסה בידו והובילה אותו לחדר האמבטיה. הם סגרו את הדלת, אך הארי עדיין יכל לשמוע את שיחתם.

"מה הבעיה שלך? למה את לא נותנת לי לספר לו על סיריוס?"

"אני לא חושבת שאנחנו צריכים לספר לו."

"מה?! למה?! אם נזכיר לו מישהו שהיה ממש קרוב אליו הוא בוודאי יזכר בו, ואז הוא יזכר בעוד דברים!"

"אני יודעת!"

"אז מה הבעיה?!"

היייתה שתיקה קצרה, ואז הרמיוני שוב דיברה.

"אתה יודע כמה הוא יפגע ברגע שנספר לו על עצמו, על חייו..."

"אבל אנחנו חייבים לספר לו!"

"אני יודעת... אבל... אני לא רוצה שהוא יסבול. הוא סובל כבר 16 שנה, רון... עכשיו יש לו הזדמנות להיות נער רגיל, בלי שום דאגות, בלי שום מטען שהוא נושא על עצמו..."

"אז את בעצם רוצה לשקר לו?"

"לא! זה לא מה שאמרתי!"

"אז אני לא מבין מה את אומרת. אנחנו חייבים לספר לו, אחרת כל העולם אבוד! לא רק העולם שלנו, אלא גם העולם של המוגלגים! את יודעת את זה!"

"אני פשוט לא רוצה שהוא יפגע."

"הרמיוני! הארי, הארי פוטר יושב לו שם, לא יודע מי הוא בכלל, מה זה הוגוורטס, מה זה קסמים, הוא מתנהג כמו איזה מוגל טיפש – "

"סליחה?! יש לך בעיה עם מוגלגים?!"

"כן, יש לי בעיה עם מוגלגים! הם כל כך טיפשים וחסרי תועלת! הם חושבים שהם יכולים לעשות קסמים, הם חושבים שהם הכי חכמים בעולם כשבעצם הם סתם אידיוטים! הם חשבו שהתקפה של טרולים הייתה הוריקן!"

"אה, כן? ומה על קוסמים?! הקוסמים הם האנשים הכי עצלנים ומטופשים שקיימים! אף אחד מהקוסמים הגאונים שלך לא היה מצליח לחשוב איך לבנות אניה! או מטוס! עד עכשיו אף אחד מהתלמידים בכיתה של חקר המוגלגים לא מבין איך מטוס טס חוץ ממני!"

"נו, בחייך! את חייבת להודות שמוגלגים הם מאוד לא מתקדמים! הם לא יכולים להתעתק, לא יכולים לגרום לכלים לשטוף את עצמם, לא יכולים לגרום לדברים לבוא אליהם... וחוץ מזה הם שונאים קוסמים! הם ניסו להרוג את כל הקוסמים שהיו בימי הביניים! למה לי לאהוב מישהו ששונא אותי?!"

"פלא שהם שונאים אותכם?! אתם כל כך מתנשאים! אתם חושבים שבגלל שאתם יכולים לעשות קסמים אז המוגלגים לא שווים כלום, ואתם חושבים שיש לכם את הזכות לכשף אותם מתי שבא לכם, ולהתעלל בהם, ואז למחוק להם את הזיכרון! קוסמים הם האנשים הכי מגעילים שקיימים!"

"הרמיוני, את קוסמת!"

"כן! ומבחירה? לא! תאמין לי שהחיים שלי בתור מוגלגית לא היו רעים בכלל! הייתי מסתדרת טוב מאוד גם אם לא הייתי מקבלת את המכתב מהוגוורטס!"

"את בכלל מבינה כמה יתרונות יש לך בתור קוסמת לעומת סתם מוגלגית?!"

"אל תגיד לי "סתם מוגלגית"! כל האנשים במשפחה שלי הם מוגלגים!"

"טוב, גם את לא בדיוק מדברת בשבחם של קוסמים, וכל האנשים במשפחה שלי הם קוסמים!"

"אתה התחלת עם זה!"

"את יודעת שאני צודק!"

הדלת נפתחה לרווחה בעוצמה, והארי ראה את הרמיוני יוצאת מחדר האמבטיה וצועדת לעבר הדלת בכעס. רון יצא בעקבותיה.

"הרמיוני, חכי!"

הרמיוני עצרה ופנתה לרון.

"אין לי מושג למה התאהבתי בך!" ירקה הרמיוני בכעס ופנתה לצאת מהחדר.

רון עמד לרגע משותק במקומו, ואז קרא אחריה "זה בסדר! גם לי אין מושג למה התאהבתי בך!"

הרמיוני יצאה מהחדר וטרקה את הדלת כל כך חזק, שהיא גרמה לחלונות בחדר לרעוד.

בבוקר למחרת כשהארי קם הוא ראה שרון כבר ער. רון שכב במיטתו, ידיו מאחורי ראשו, עיניו מזוגגות, ונשך את שפתו.

"בוקר טוב." אמר הארי.

רון רק הנהן בראשו והמשיך לבהות בתקרה. לפתע הוא החל לדבר.

"אני לא באמת התכוונתי לכל מה שאמרתי אתמול."

"אממ..."

הארי לא ידע מה הוא אמור לומר לו. הוא לא הבין בכלל על מה הם רבו אתמול, ובגלל שרון והרמיוני היו עצבניים הוא העדיף לעזוב אותם לנפשם ולא לשאול.

"כלומר, אני לא באמת שונא מוגלגים." אמר רון. "איך אני יכול לשנוא מוגלגים כשאני אוהב – "

הוא עצר והוא התיישב על המיטה.

"אתה חושב שהיא תסכים לסלוח לי?"

לא נראה היה שהוא מחכה לתשובה. נראה היה שהוא מדבר אל עצמו יותר מאשר אל הארי.

"תראה..." התחיל רון. "אני הולך להרמיוני. אם אני לא חוזר תוך כמה דקות תבוא לבדוק אם היא לא הרגה אותי או משהו..." הוא שחרר אנחה. "בסדר? היא בחדר שנמצא בסוף הפרוזדור."

"בסדר." אמר הארי. רון קם ממיטתו ויצא מהחדר.

10 דקות מאוחר יותר הארי נעל את דלת חדרם. הוא לא ידע אם רון דיבר ברצינות או לא. אחרי הכל, הוא לא זוכר כלום... יכול להיות שהרמיוני באמת מסוגלת להרוג אותו.

הוא פסע לאורך הפרוזדור, והגיע לחדר שנמצא בסוף הפרוזדור. הארי ראה שהדלת פתוחה מעט ופנה להיכנס כשלפתע הוא ראה משהו שגרם לו לעצור.

הוא ראה את רון והרמיוני עומדים באמצע החדר, מתנשקים.

הארי חייך לעצמו. _להרוג אותו__ממש_

הוא פנה לחזור לחדר שלו ושל רון, אך לפני שהספיק לצעוד 4 צעדים הוא שמע צעדי ריצה מאחוריו. הוא הסתובב וראה ילד בן 7 בערך רודף אחרי ילד נוסף בן גילו. האחרון החזיק בידו מכונית צעצוע אדומה.

הם עקפו את הארי, כשאחד מהם קרא "פרד, תחזיר לי את זה! תחזיר לי את זה, נו!".

לפתע הכל התבהר. המסדרון, הילדים הרצים, דלתות החדרים, האורות, הקירות... ואז הארי ראה הבזק לבן חזק שסינוור את עיניו כל כך חזק שזה כאב. הארי צרח וכיסה את עיניו. לפתע הוא ראה את רון, בגרסה צעירה יותר, יושב בקרון רכבת מולו, ובפתח הקרון עומדים שני תאומים ג'ינג'ים.

"הארי," אמר אחד התאומים, "האם הצגנו את עצמנו? פרד וג'ורג' וויזלי. וזה רון, אחינו. אז נראה אותך אחר כך."

הכל הפך שחור, והארי שם לב שהוא עדיין צורח. הוא לא שמע את עצמו, אבל פיו היה פתוח והוא הרגיש את מיתרי קולו רועדים. לאחר זמן שנראה כמו נצח, הוא הצליח להשתלט על עצמו, והפסיק לצרוח. אז, באותה פתאומיות שהופיע ההבזק, כך לפתע הוא חזר לראות איפה הוא. הוא שם לב שהוא נפל על רצפת הפרוזדור, רון והרמיוני רוכנים לצידו.

"אתה בסדר?" שאל רון בדאגה.

"רון, אני... אני ראיתי אותך... ואת פרד וג'ורג'... ברכבת... ממזמן..." אמר הארי חלושות. הוא הרגיש כאילו כל איבריו הפנימיים בערו. הוא בקושי נשם, והתרכז בעיקר בניסיון להישאר בהכרה ולא להתעלף.

"הארי, בוא ניקח אותך קודם כל לחדר." אמרה הרמיוני.

הם עזרו לו לקום, והתחילו לפסוע לעבר החדר של הארי ורון, ידו של הארי מונחת על כתפיו של רון לתמיכה. הם הגיעו לחדר והארי הושיט את המפתח להרמיוני, שפתחה את הדלת. הם נכנסו, ורון הוביל את הארי לכיסא. הרמיוני דחפה לידו של הארי בקבוק מים וציוותה עליו לשתות. לאחר שהוא סיים לשתות ונרגע קצת, הוא שוב דיבר.

"רון, אני ראיתי אותך יושב מולי בתא ברכבת... בכניסה לתא עמדו שני תאומים... אחים שלך... אתה נראית ממש קטן... בן 11, 12..."

"זאת הייתה הנסיעה הראשונה שלנו להוגוורטס." אמר רון. "הפעם הראשונה שנפגשנו. איך נזכרת בזה?"

"ראיתי שני ילדים קטנים רצים בפרוזדור, ולאחד מהם קראו פרד. ואז, אני לא יודע, הכל כאילו התבהר והיה הבזק חזק של אור ופתאום ראיתי מה שראיתי... אחרי זה הכל הפך שחור." אמר הארי.

"אז אתה כן זוכר..." אמרה הרמיוני.

"אני מניח שכן." אמר הארי.

"אז לא הכל אבוד." אמר רון וחייך. "פשוט תמשיך ככה והכל יהיה בסדר. רק תשתדל לא לצעוק בפעם הבאה, בסדר?"

"בסדר." צחק הארי.


	12. פרק 12

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 12 – מי אתה, הארי פוטר?

"אז... אתם מתכוונים לספר לי מי אני?" שאל הארי.

"בוא... בוא נחכה עם זה קצת בנתיים, בסדר?" שאלה הרמיוני.

"אבל..." התחיל הארי. הוא רצה לדעת. אחרי הכל, אלו הם החיים שלו. יש לו זכות לדעת.

"זה יהיה עדיף אם תגלה בעצמך." אמר רון. "אם לא יהיו לך עוד פלאשבקים כמו שהיה לך עכשיו, אז כמובן שנספר לך. בסדר?"

"אני מניח..." אמר הארי. הוא לא שכח את השיחה של שניהם אתמול. הוא הבין שכנראה החיים שלו לא היו בדיוק מאושרים... אבל שוב - הוא רצה לדעת. למה הוא סובל 16 שנים? איזה מטען הוא נושא על עצמו? ולמה הוא לא נער רגיל?

הארי קם מהכיסא.

"אני יוצא קצת החוצה. אויר צח לא יזיק לי. אולי אפילו אני אזכר בעוד משהו..." חייך הארי ופנה לצאת מהחדר.

"חכה." אמרה הרמיוני. "עדיף שתשאר פה, הארי."

"למה?"

"מסוכן מידי בשבילך להסתובב בחוץ." אמר רון.

"למה?" הוא שאל שוב, מבולבל. מה העניין הגדול?

רון והרמיוני הביטו אחד בשני במבטים מלאי משמעות. לאחר מכן הם שבו להביט בו.

"אתה כבר תבין." אמרה הרמיוני.

"זה רק לטובתך, חבר." אמר רון. שניהם הביטו בו במבטים מתנצלים.

"בסדר, בסדר..." נכנע הארי.

שלושתם נשארו בחדר עד שעות אחר הצהריים. רון והרמיוני נתנו להארי להתעסק שוב עם אותו מקל עץ, שהם טענו שהוא היה שרביט. זה לא הזכיר להארי כלום. הוא היה משוכנע שהוא מעולם לא ראה אותו קודם. הם הזכירו גם כל מיני דברים מוזרים כמו "סוכריות ברטי בוטס", "בירצפת", "קווידיץ'"... אבל שום דבר לא היה מוכר לו.

הרמיוני בדיוק הראתה להארי עוד "קסם" (הארי עדיין האמין שזה מין טריק) בו היא גורמת לבקבוק המים שעמד על השידה במרחק מטרים ספורים ממנה לעוף אל ידה ע"י כך שהיא קראה "אציו בקבוק!", כשרון החל לדבר.

"אולי כדאי שנצא להפסקה? אנחנו פה כבר שעות."

הרמיוני הניחה את הבקבוק על השידה הקרובה אליה. "כן, אתה צודק." אמרה. "בואו נרד למטה לאכול משהו."

היא קמה מהמיטה של רון ורון קם מכיסאו, בעוד הארי נשאר לשבת על מיטתו של רון.

"אתה בא?" שאל אותו רון.

"כן, אני בא. צריך לפנות ימינה ואז למטה במדרגות נכון?"

"כן."

"אוקיי. אז אתם לכו, אני כבר בא."

רון והרמיוני הביטו אחד בשני, ואז חזרו להביט בו. "בסדר. נתראה עוד מעט." אמרה הרמיוני. שניהם יצאו מהחדר וסגרו את הדלת מאחוריהם.

הארי שחרר אנחה וקם מהמיטה. הוא פנה לכיוון חדר האמבטיה. זה היה מאוד מתסכל לא לזכור שום דבר מהחיים שלו, ועוד יותר מתסכל לא להזכר בכלום אחרי שהוא ישב שעות בחברתם של רון והרמיוני. הוא שטף את פניו והביט בבבואתו במראה.

"מי אתה?"שאל את עצמו. מכשלא קיבל תשובה, הוא יצא מחדר האמבטיה ועמד לצאת מהחדר כשלפתע זה שוב קרה.

הכל התבהר במהירות: דלת החדר, הקירות, האורות. ואז היה הבזק מעוור של אור, אבל הארי לא צרח. הפעם הוא היה מוכן.

הוא מצא את עצמו עומד מול אדם שגבו היה מופנה אליו, אך במקום אחורי ראשו הוא ראה פרצוף רשע, פרצוף מכוער...

"אל תהיה טיפש, עדיף שתציל את חייך ותצטרף אלי... או שתפגוש את אותו הסוף כמו הוריך... הם מתו מתחננים לרחמים..." אמר הפרצוף.

"שקרן!" הארי צעק.

"כמה נוגע ללב... אני תמיד הערכתי אומץ... כן, ילד, הוריך היו אמיצים... הרגתי את אביך קודם, והוא נלחם קרב אמיץ... אבל אמך לא הייתה צריכה למות... היא ניסתה להגן עליך... עכשיו תן לי את האבן, אלא אם אתה רוצה שמותה יהיה לשווא."

שוב הכל התבהר, ושוב ההבזק המעוור הופיע.

עכשיו הוא שכב במיטה, ולצידו עמדו רון, הרמיוני, ואשה שמנמנה ונמוכה.

"תנסה לחשוב על משהו אחר לזמן מה..." אמרה האשה. "תחשוב על מה שאתה הולך לעשות עם כספי הזכיה שלך!"

"אני לא רוצה את הזהב הזה," אמר הארי. "את יכולה לקבל אותו. כל אחד יכול לקבל אותו. לא הייתי צריך לזכות בו. זה היה צריך להיות של סדריק."

הוא הרגיש את זויות עיניו צורבות. הוא מצמץ ופנה לבהות בתקרה.

"זו לא הייתה אשמתך, הארי."

"אני אמרתי לו לקחת את הגביע ביחד איתי."

עכשיו גם גרונו צרב. האשה הניחה את הגביע שהיא החזיקה בידה על השידה הקרובה וחיבקה אותו חיבוק חם. לפתע רצו בראשו תמונות של מין רוחות רפאים, ושל נער נאה ששכב מת על האדמה...

שוב הכל התבהר, שוב הבזק מעוור.

עכשיו הוא היה בתוך משרד מלא במכשירים מוזרים ומנצנצים. אדם זקן עם שיער וזקן לבנים וארוכים עמד מולו. הארי הרגיש כעס מפעפע בתוכו.

"אין לך מושג..." הוא אמר לאיש הזקן. "אתה לא יודע..."

"מה אני לא יודע?" שאל הזקן בקול רגוע.

"אני לא רוצה לדבר על מה שאני מרגיש, בסדר?"

"הארי, לסבול כך מוכיח שאתה עדיין אדם! הכאב הזה הוא חלק מלהיות אנושי-"

"אז – אני – לא – רוצה – להיות – אנושי!" הוא שאג. "לא אכפת לי! הספיק לי, ראיתי מספיק, אני רוצה לצאת, אני רוצה שזה יסתיים, לא אכפת לי יותר – "

"כן אכפת לך, אכפת לך כל כך עד שאתה מרגיש כאילו אתה תדמם למוות מהכאב הזה."

"לא – אכפת - לי!"

"הו כן, אכפת לך, איבדת את אמך, את אביך, ואת הדבר הכי קרוב להורה שהכרת. ברור שאכפת לך."

"אתה לא יודע איך אני מרגיש!"

ואז, הכל נהפך שחור.

כשהתעורר, הארי מצא את עצמו על הרצפה בחדרו. כל חלק בגופו רעד, וכל נשימה הייתה מאמץ בלתי נסבל. כל גופו שרף מבפנים.

אז אלו החיים שלו? הוא הבין עכשיו למה רון והרמיוני נמנעו מלספר לו על עצמו... הוריו נרצחו ע"י מפלצת, אותה מפלצת שרצתה להרוג גם אותו... הוא היה אחראי למותו של נער אחר... ובנוסף לכל, הוא איבד גם את האדם היחיד שהיה כמו הורה בשבילו...

לאחר שהוא נרגע מעט, הוא פנה לצאת מהחדר. לא היה אכפת לו מה רון והרמיוני אמרו – הוא חייב לצאת מפה. הוא חייב לנשום קצת אויר, לנסות להבין מה הולך פה...

הוא ירד במהירות במדרגות המובילות לקומת הכניסה של הפונדק, ופנה לצאת מהפונדק. הוא שמע את רון והרמיוני קוראים בשמו, אך התעלם. הוא רצה להיות לבד. הוא יצא מן הפונדק והחל ללכת. הוא לא ידע לאן הוא הולך, הוא פשוט הלך. מזג האויר היה קר, השמיים היו מלאי עננים, ונראה היה שעומד לרדת גשם.

"הארי! הארי!" הוא שמע את קולו של רון מאחוריו.

"הארי, חכה! לאן אתה הולך?" קראה הרמיוני.

הוא הרגיש יד לופתת את זרועו. הוא הסתובב וראה את הרמיוני. הוא הביט בה בכעס.

"הארי, מה קרה?" שאלה אותו בדאגה.

"כלום. ממש כלום." ענה הארי בציניות. "לא קרה כלום חוץ מזה שכרגע גיליתי כמה החיים שלי גרועים." זהו. עכשיו הם חייבים לספר לו. הוא עדיין חש כאילו כל אבריו הפנימיים שורפים, והתנשם בכבדות.

"היה לך עוד פלאשבק?" שאל רון בשקט.

"לא! לא היה לי פלאשבק!" צעק הארי. "היו לי פלאשבקים! שלושה למען האמת! כל אחד יותר טוב מהשני!"

הוא הרגיש כאילו מיתרי קולו עלולים להיקרע, אבל לא היה לו אכפת. הוא כעס כל כך שזה הכאיב לו. זה לא הוגן... הוא לא רצה שאלו יהיו החיים שלו. הוא קיווה לגלות משהו אחר, שהוא מישהו אחר... הכל חוץ מזה. הכאב היה בלתי נסבל, והוא לא יכל לעשות דבר כנגדו.

הרמיוני שחררה את זרועו, והביטה ברון שהשיב לה אותו מבט מלא משמעות, ופנתה שוב להביט בהארי.

"מה ראית, הארי?" שאלה בשקט.

"זה באמת חשוב?!" צעק הארי. מה זה משנה מה הוא ראה?! העיקר שהוא יודע סוף סוף את כל הפרטים שהם נמנעו מלספר לו על עצמו.

מבעד לכעס, הוא הבחין במשהו. רון והרמיוני לא הביטו בו במבטים מלאי רחמים כמו שהוא ציפה... הם הביטו בו בעצב, כמעט בהבנה. הוא הבין עכשיו, שהם כנראה באמת החברים הכי טובים שלו...

"כן, זה חשוב, הארי." אמרה הרמיוני באותו קול שקט. "יכול להיות שהבנת משהו לא נכון. או שראית רק חלק מכל העניין."

"חלק מכל העניין?" צחק הארי בעצבנות. "את רוצה לומר לי שיש המשך? שזה הופך להיות גרוע יותר?" הוא כל כך קיווה שהיא תאמר לו לא.

"אני לא יודעת, בגלל זה אני שואלת אותך."

"בסדר! אני אספר לכם!" קרא הארי. "כרגע ראיתי פלאשבק שבו איזו מפלצת מספרת לי איך בדיוק היא רצחה את ההורים שלי, ורצתה שאני אביא לה איזו אבן מטופשת לפני שהיא תרצח גם אותי! גם ראיתי את סדריק, שמסתבר שהוא מת בגללי! והכי טוב – ראיתי איזה זקן אחד שהתיימר לדעת מה אני מרגיש, אחרי שאיבדתי גם את האדם היחיד שהיה לי כמו הורה!"

הארי הביט בכעס על שניהם והתנשם בכבדות. גרונו כבר החל לכאוב מצעקותיו, ונראה שהשמיים שיקפו בדיוק את מה שהוא הרגיש, כיוון שהחלו להישמע קולות של רעמים.

"עכשיו," אמר הארי בכעס. "יש משהו שפיספסתי?" בבקשה... בבקשה תעשה שהם יאמרו לא...

"למען האמת, כן. יש עוד כמה דברים שאתה צריך לדעת, הארי." אמר רון.

הארי הרגיש כאילו הבטן שלו צנחה צניחה חופשית לתהום ללא תחתית.

"מה?" שאל הארי חלושות. "אתה רוצה לומר לי שיש עוד?"

רון הנהן. "ואם תהיה מוכן להיכנס איתי ועם הרמיוני פנימה אנחנו נסביר לך."

"לא." אמר הארי בתקיפות. "נמאס לי לחכות. אני רוצה שתאמרו לי הכל, כאן ועכשיו." הוא לא יכל לחכות יותר. הוא רצה שיאמרו לו הכל. הוא כבר לא יכל להתמוד עם המתח, עם הפחד...

"אבל, הארי – " החלה הרמיוני.

"אני לא נכנס פנימה עד שאתם לא מספרים לי הכל על עצמי."

"אבל זה מסוכן לעמוד פה ככה אתה לא מבין?!" קרא רון.

"לא אכפת לי! אני רק רוצה לדעת מי אני לעזאזל!" צעק הארי. יש לו את כל הזכות שבעולם לדעת! זה שהם נמנעו מלספר לו עד עכשיו זאת כבר בעיה שלהם.

"היי, היי, תפסיקו עם זה!" קראה הרמיוני בתקיפות ונעמדה ביניהם. "רון, תשלוט בעצמך. והארי – " היא פנתה להביט בהארי. "בבקשה, תכנס איתנו פנימה. אני מבטיחה לך, אתה תבין למה אנחנו לא יכולים לדבר כאן."

הארי הביט בה כמה שניות בכעס. הוא יכל לראות שהיא באמת רצתה רק את טובתו... היא דאגה לו...

"בסדר." הוא אמר לבסוף, והחל לצעוד בחזרה לפונדק, רון והרמיוני צועדים בעקבותיו.


	13. פרק 13

**הספר השביעי – מאת מישי פשיץ**

פרק 13 – הארי, תולדות

כשהם הגיעו לחדרם של הארי ורון, הארי התיישב על הכיסא בחדר, שילב את ידיו על חזהו, והביט ברון והרמיוני שהתישבו מולו על המיטה של רון, מחכה למוצא פיהם. רון והרמיוני הביטו אחד בשני.

"אני אתחיל." אמר רון ופנה להביט בהארי. "לפני 16 שנה חי קוסם מרושע בשם וולדמורט."

הארי שם לב שהרמיוני הביטה ברון במבט מוזר. רון גם שם לב לכך.

"מה?" הוא שאל את הרמיוני.

"כלום." אמרה הרמיוני וחייכה.

"בכל אופן," המשיך רון. "היה לו צבא של קוסמים שנקראו 'אוכלי מוות', וכולם פחדו מהם, כי הם הרגו כל מי שהתנגד להם. ואז, יום אחד, כשאתה היית בן שנה הוא בא לבית של ההורים שלך במטרה להרוג אותך."

"למה?" שאל הארי.

"כי הוא גילה שיש נבואה שלפיה שניכם לא תוכלו להתקיים ביחד, ואחד מכם יצטרך, בסופו של דבר, להרוג את השני." ענה רון. "הוא הרג את הוריך, וכשהוא ניסה לכשף אותך בקללת המוות, הוא איבד את כל כוחותיו ואתה יצאת מכל הסיפור רק עם הצלקת שעל המצח שלך."

"צלקת?" שאל הארי. הוא לא שם לב לכך שיש לו צלקת על המצח.

"כן. בטח לא ראית אותה כי השיער שלך מסתיר אותה." אמרה הרמיוני.

"אני מבין." אמר הארי.

"בכל אופן, זאת הסיבה שאתה מפורסם בכל עולם הקוסמים - בגלל שאתה כביכול חיסלת את וולדמורט סופית." אמר רון. "אבל למעשה, וולדמורט היה עדיין קיים. רק בקושי, אבל עדיין קיים. לאחר מות הוריך נשלחת לגור אצל אחותה של אימך ובעלה, שלא היו בדיוק נחמדים אליך, כי הם תיעבו דברים 'לא נורמלים' כמו קוסמים.

"בגיל 11 קיבלת מכתב מהוגוורטס, בית הספר לכישוף ולקוסמות, שמסר לך שהתקבלת אליו. שם פגשת אותי ואת הרמיוני. בסוף השנה גילינו שוולדמורט התאחד עם אחד מהמורים שלנו, וניסה לגנוב את אבן החכמים, אבן שהופכת אדם לבן אל מוות. זה, למעשה, אחד מהפלאשבקים שראית."

"והוא לא הצליח, נכון? זאת הסיבה שאני עדיין חי. אם הוא היה משיג את האבן הוא היה הורג אותי." אמר הארי. דברים החלו לאט לאט להתחבר לו בראש.

"בדיוק. וקיבלנו גם עזרה עקיפה, אך לא מבוטלת מדמבלדור, מנהל בית הספר." אמרה הרמיוני. "כך הגעת לשנה השניה שלך בהגוורטס, אחרי שחזרת לדודיך למשך הקיץ, או לפחות לחלק ממנו." היא הביטה ברון. רון חייך.

"בכל אופן, בשנה השניה שוב ניצבת בפני וולדמורט, אך הפעם היה זה זיכרון שלו בתור נער בן 16. אתה הצלחת להשמיד את הזיכרון שלו, ולהציל את אחותי ממוות בטוח.

"בשנה השלישית, גילית שיש לך סנדק – סיריוס בלק. הוא היה החבר הכי טוב של אביך, וישב בכלא הקוסמים 12 שנה בגלל שחשבו שהוא הוביל את וולדמורט להוריך, כשלמעשה, חבר אחר של אביך הוביל את וולדמורט אליהם.

"בשנה הרביעית שלך צפית בוולדמורט חוזר, הפעם עם גוף משלו. הוא תכנן חודשים רבים כיצד להביא אותך למקום בו הוא חזר לחיים, אבל התוכנית לא הצליחה במלואה. לא רק אתה הגעת לשם, אלא גם נער אחר שלמד בהוגוורטס – סדריק דיגורי. את סדריק הוא הרג מיד, אך הוא נכשל בתוכניתו להרוג אותך. הצלחת בקושי רב לברוח מאותו מקום ולחזור להוגוורטס, כשאתה מביא איתך את גופתו של סדריק. זה מה שראית בפלאשבק הנוסף שהיה לך.

"בשנה החמישית שלך בהוגוור-"

"חכה שניה." התפרץ הארי. "אתה רוצה לומר לי, שכמעט כל שנה ניסו להרוג אותי?" הארי חש כאילו הוא עומד להקיא.

"משהו כזה, כן..." מילמל רון.

הארי שקע מעט בכסאו.

"בסדר... תמשיכו." אמר חלושות. הוא הרגיש כמו בתוך חלום בלהות שבו הוא נופל ונופל... המתח הרג אותו. כל מילה שרון אמר כאילו פילסה אותו לשניים מרוב הפחד, הפחד לגלות מה עוד קרה לו בחייו. הוא יכל לומר להם לעצור, להפסיק אותם... אבל לא. זה רק יהפוך הכל לגרוע יותר. עדיף לו לדעת את הכל, כמה שיותר מהר, כדי שהסיוט הזה יסתיים כבר."

"אז בשנתך החמישית בהורגוורטס, נקלענו אנחנו ועוד מספר אנשים, לקרב מול אוכלי המוות של וולדמורט, במטרה למנוע מהם להשיג את הנבואה." אמרה הרמיוני.

"אבל וולדמורט כבר שמע את הנבואה." אמר הארי, מבולבל.

"הוא לא שמע אותה במלואה, ולכן ניסה להשיג את תוכנה, כדי לגלות כיצד להרוג אותך." אמרה הרמיוני. "ובקרב הזה... סיריוס נהרג. זה למעשה מתקשר לפלאשבק האחרון שלך." היא עצרה לרגע, ואז המשיכה.

"בשנה השישית שלך בהוגוורטס, דמבלדור ואתה גיליתם את הסיבה שוולדמורט לא מת לאחר שהוא ניסה להרוג אותך כשהיית תינוק. הוא לא מת, כי הוא חתך את נשמתו ל-7 חלקים, והחביא 6 מהם, בעוד השביעי נמצא בגופו."

"אני לא מבין משהו." אמר הארי. "למה אני לא נהרגתי? הייתי אז רק תינוק."

"אמא שלך. היא מתה כדי להציל אותך, הארי." אמרה הרמיוני.

"אני מבין." אמר הארי. הוא קיווה שהסיפור יסתיים בקרוב. הוא לא ידע כמה שנים יש בהוגוורטס, אבל הוא קיווה שאין יותר מידי.

"יש עוד משהו שאתה צריך לדעת בקשר לשנה השישית, הארי." אמר רון. "דמבלדור... הוא נרצח בידי אחד מאוכלי המוות. דמבלדור היה לא רק מנהל בית ספר בשבילנו. הוא עזר לנו המון, ואפילו הציל את חייך באותו לילה שבו התנהל הקרב מול אוכלי המוות. הוא גם הצליח להשמיד אחת מהנשמות שוולדמורט החביא.

"עכשיו, בקשר לשנה השביעית – " התחיל רון אך הארי קטע אותו.

"תעצור." אמר הארי. הוא לא רצה לשמוע יותר דבר. זה היה יותר מידי בשבילו, הוא ממזמן כבר עבר את קצה גבול היכולת שלו לקבל חדשות רעות.

"אבל אמרת שאתה רוצה לדעת." אמר רון.

"אתם משקרים." אמר הארי בפשטות.

"מה?" קרא רון בהפתעה.

הארי קם ממקומו. זהו זה. הוא לא יכל לשאת את זה יותר. הוא רצה לרוץ, לברוח, להתרחק כמה שיותר מכל אחד אחר, בתקווה שזה יגרום לו להפסיק לרצות להקיא.

"לאן אתה הולך?" שאלה הרמיוני ועמדה מולו, חוסמת את דרכו ליציאה.

"החוצה." אמר הארי. נכון, כבר החל לרדת גשם בחוץ, אבל זה לא ממש עניין אותו. הוא עקף את הרמיוני, וצעד במהירות לכיוון הדלת.

"הארי!" הוא שמע את קולה של הרמיוני כשהוא רץ בפרוזדור לכיוון אולם הכניסה של הפונדק. הוא ירד במהירות במדרגות, יצא מן הפונדק, והחל לרוץ.

בחוץ ירד גשם זלעפות, אך הארי לא שם ליבו על כך. הוא רץ. תוך מספר שניות הוא היה רטוב עד לשד עצמותיו. הוא המשיך לרוץ, מנסה לרוקן את מוחו, מנסה לא לחשוב על כל מה שהוא שמע כרגע...

לפתע הארי נתקל במשהו ונפל אחורנית על הרצפה. כשהוא הרים את מבטו על מנת לראות במה נתקל, הוא ראה את רון עומד מולו. _איך לעזאזל הוא הגיע לכאן_ חשב הארי. הוא קם, וראה גם את הרמיוני לצידו.

תוך כדי שהוא מתחמק מלהביט בעיניהם, הוא פנה להמשיך להתקדם כשרון תפס את זרועו.

"תעזוב אותי." אמר הארי.

"לא." ענה רון.

"תעזוב אותי." חזר הארי.

"אם אני אעזוב אותך, אתה תחזור איתנו לפונדק?"

"לא!" קרא הארי. "עכשיו תנו לי ללכת!"

"לאן אתה רוצה ללכת?!" צעקה הרמיוני.

"אני לא יודע, ולא אכפת לי! עכשיו תנו לי ללכת!"

"הארי, זה מסוכן! אתה לא מבין?! אם אוכל מוות יפגוש אותך אתה חסר אונים! אתה לא תוכל להגן על עצמך!" צעק רון. "הוא יהרוג אותך!"

"אז שיהרוג אותי!!!" שאג הארי. "לא אכפת לי אם אני אמות!!!"

ואז, הוא הרגיש צריבה בלחיו. הרמיוני בדיוק סטרה לו.

"אבל לנו אכפת, הארי!" צווחה הרמיוני. היא ורון עכשיו היו גם הם רטובים עד לשד עצמותיהם. הארי הביט בה, ויכל לראות – למרות הגשם שהרטיב את כל פניה – שהיא בוכה.

"איך אתה יכול לוותר ככה? אמך מתה כדי להציל את חייך!" צעקה בקול רעד. "אז זהו זה?! כל האנשים שמתו בקרבות נגד וולדמורט ואוכלי המוות, כל האנשים הללו מתו לשווא?!" צעק רון. "לא אכפת לך שבגלל וולדמורט ההורים שלך, סיריוס, ודמבלדור מתו?!"

הארי הביט בהם. רון צדק. מה הוא חשב לעצמו? אותו וולדמורט, אותה מפלצת, היא הסיבה שאין לו הורים, היא הסיבה לכל הסבל שלו...

"אתה צודק..." אמר הארי. "אני מצטער..."

"זה בסדר, הארי." אמרה הרמיוני. "מצטערת שסטרתי לך." היא הביטה בו במבט מתנצל.

הארי הניד בראשו.

"זה פשוט ש... בסופו של דבר, אין לי אף אחד. לכם יש בתים לחזור אליהם, אני צודק?" שאל הארי.

שניהם הנהנו.

"לי... לי אין לאן לחזור. ובגלל זה חשבתי לעצמי שאין לי גם בשביל מי להלחם..." אמר הארי, עיניו צורבות. הוא שמח שפניו היו רטובות ממילא בגלל הגשם.

"הארי, זה לא נכון." אמר רון. "יש לך לאן לחזור. אתה יכול לגור איתי ועם המשפחה לי. אמא שלי אוהבת אותך ממילא כאילו היית בן משפחה..." הוא חייך אל הארי.

"תודה, אבל זו לא המשפחה שלי, רון. זאת המשפחה שלך. אני אפילו לא יכול לזכור את ההורים שלי... הייתי רק בן שנה..." הארי הרגיש דמעות חמות יורדות במורד פניו. כל הכאב שהצטבר בתוכו התנקז לאותו רגע.

לפתע הארי הרגיש את ידה של הרמיוני על לחיו. זה רק גרם לדמעות נוספות לזלוג מעיניו.

"הארי, אתה לא לבד." אמרה הרמיוני בקול רך. "אתה כמו אח בשבילנו. אתה הצלת את חיינו יותר מפעם אחת, ואנו מוכנים לעשות את אותו הדבר בשבילך. אנחנו יחד בכל הסיפור הזה, עד הסוף."

"אתה לא לבד, הארי." אמר רון והניח את ידו על כתפו. "יש לך אותנו."


	14. פרק 14

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 14 – הבשורה של פיג

"עכשיו, אפשר בבקשה להיכנס לפונדק? אני מת מקור." אמר רון.

הארי והרמיוני חייכו, והרמיוני אמרה "אתה לעולם לא תשתנה, מה?"

הגשם נחלש בעוד שלושתם פילסו את דרכם בחזרה לפונדק.

הם נכנסו לפונדק, ועלו לכיוון החדרים שלהם. הארי ורון נפרדו מהרמיוני, ופנו להכנס לחדר שלהם, בעוד הרמיוני המשיכה במורד המסדרון לחדרה.

כשהם היו בחדרם, רון הוציא את שרביטו ומלמל משהו בעוד הוא מכוון אותו על בגדיו. לאחר כמה שניות בגדיו היו יבשים לגמרי. לאחר מכן הוא כיוון את שרביטו על הארי, וגרם גם לבגדיו להתייבש לגמרי.

"אז זה נכון? כל העניין הזה עם הקסמים?" שאל הארי לפתע.

"ברור שכן." אמר רון תוך כדי לבישת הפיג'מה שלו. "פשוט אף מוגל, כלומר אדם ללא כוחות קסם, לא אמור לדעת מזה."

"זאת אומרת שגם אני יכול לעשות דברים כאלה?" שאל הארי והחווה לכיוון בגדיו.

רון צחק.

"רק דברים כאלה? אתה עשית דברים הרבה יותר גדולים מזה, הארי."

"כמו מה?"

"כמו לסלק מאה סוהרסנים עם הפטרונוס שלך." אמר רון.

הארי הביט בו במבט מבולבל. הוא לא הבין חצי מהמשפט שרון אמר.

"בכל אופן," אמר רון. "אתה קוסם חזק מאוד."

הארי פנה גם הוא להחליף את בגדיו, ונכנס למיטה. הוא הביט שמאלה על מיטתו של רון, וראה שהוא עוד לא ישן.

"אני יכול לשאול אותך משהו?" שאל הארי.

"בטח." ענה רון.

"בקשר לוודימורג הזה – "

"וולדמורט." תיקן אותו רון.

"כן, הוא." אמר הארי. "מה אנחנו עושים נגדו?"

"אנחנו מנסים למצוא את כל ההורקרוקסים – החלקים של הנשמה שלו שמוחבאים בתוך חפצים - ולהשמיד אותם, כדי שבסופו של דבר תוכל להשמיד את החלק האחרון של הנשמה שלו – זה שנמצא בגופו." ענה רון.

"אני מבין." ענה הארי, מהורהר. "ואני אמור להשתמש בקסמים כדי להשמיד אותו?"

"כן." אמר רון. "לילה טוב, הארי."

באותו לילה הארי לא הצליח להרדם. הוא ידע שאם הזכרון שלו לא יחזור אליו בקרוב, כל העולם יהיה בצרות צרורות. אם הוא באמת זה שנועד להרוג את המפלצת, הוא לעולם לא יוכל לעשות זאת כל עוד הוא לא זוכר כיצד לבצע קסמים. הוא רצה, יותר מכל, שהזכרון שלו יחזור אליו. הוא הרגיש כמו בתוך בור חשוך, מוקף אך ורק בנרות קטנים. הוא רצה לזכור מי הוא, מה הוא, לצאת לצאת מהבור אל אור השמש, לחמוק כבר מכל האפלה הזאת שמעיקה עליו.

בעוד הארי הסתובב במיטתו וחש בחילה חזקה, הוא לפתע שמע נקישות רכות. הוא הרים את ראשו, וניסה למצוא את מקור הנקישות. הוא הביט סביבו וראה שהקולות באים מכיוון החלון. בנתיים גם רון הספיק להתעורר ומלמל "תפסיקו את הרעש הזה..."

הארי קם ממיטתו והתקרב לחלון. למרבה הפתעתו הוא ראה משהו פרוותי וקטן עומד מעברה השני של הזגוגית. לאחר מבט טוב יותר, הוא הבין שגוש הפרווה הזה הוא למעשה ציפור קטנה. על רגלה של הציפור היה קשור קלף מגולגל.

"נו, באמת..." אמר רון כשהציפור המשיכה לדפוק על החלון עם מקורה, הפעם בקול עירני יותר. "הארי, מה אתה עושה?"

"זה לא אני. יש פה איזו ציפור מחוץ לחלון." ענה הארי.

"ציפור?" שאל רון. שניה לאחר מכן הוא זינק מהמיטה ופסע במהירות לעבר החלון.

"פיג!" קרא רון. הוא פתח את החלון ואיפשר לציפור לעוף אל תוך החדר. הציפור החלה להתעופף במהירות במעגלים במרכז החדר, בעוד רון מנסה לתפוס אותה.

"פיג... תעמוד... בשקט... לרגע... אחד!" אמר רון בעודו קופץ ומנסה לאחוז בציפור הפרוותית. "לכל הרוחות!" סינן רון.

"מי זאת הציפור הזאת?" שאל הארי.

"זה פיג. הוא הציפור שלי." אמר רון. "מישהו שלח לי מכתב, אבל אני לא אוכל לקרוא אותו אם הציפור הארורה הזאת לא תעמוד בשקט!"

הוא שוב ניסה לתפוס את הציפור, והפעם הוא הצליח. הוא הסיר את המכתב מרגלה, והציפור התעופפה לה דרך החלון לעבר השמיים הכהים.

"'תקנה מחר את הנביא היומי'? מה זה אמור להביע?" אמר רון לאחר שיישר את הקלף וקרא את תוכנו.

"הנביא היומי?" שאל הארי בבלבול.

"עיתון של קוסמים." ענה רון. "אני לא מבין. זאת אמורה להיות בדיחה או משהו?"

הוא החל להתהלך בחדר.

"אולי קרה משהו... אולי יש חדשות טובות בקשר לוולדמורט..." הוא הביט שוב בקלף. "זה נראה כמו הכתב של ג'יני..."

הארי הרגיש לפתע כאילו בטנו עשתה סלטה. הוא לא היה בטוח מה גרם לזה. _בטח בגלל הבחילה שהייתה לי קודם_חשב.

"בסדר." אמר רון. "אז מחר נקנה את הנביא היומי ונראה מה זה אמור להביע."

הוא חזר למיטתו, וכך גם הארי, ששקע, להפתעתו – בשינה עמוקה.

למחרת בבוקר הארי ורון התעוררו שוב מקול נקישות – אך הפעם הייתה זו הרמיוני שהעירה אותם.

"לא שוב..." מלמל רון אל הכרית שלו.

הארי קם ממיטתו ופתח להרמיוני את הדלת.

"אתם עדיין ישנים? השעה 10 בבוקר!" קראה הרמיוני.

"אם לא היו מעירים אותנו באמצע הלילה..." מלמל רון.

"מי העיר אותכם באמצע הלילה?"

"הציפור של רון." ענה הארי.

"הציפור של – פיג?" שאלה הרמיוני.

"כן." ענה רון והתיישב במיטתו. "מישהו שלח לי מכתב ואמר לי לקנות היום את הנביא היומי. אני חושב שזאת ג'יני."

"תראה לי את הפתק." אמרה הרמיוני. רון לקח את הפתק מהשידה שליד מיטתו והושיט לה אותו. הרמיוני סקרה אותו בעיניה ואז אמרה "כן, זה הכתב של ג'יני."

הארי שוב חש את בטנו מתהפכת, אך התעלם.

"טוב, אז אני אקפוץ לקנות עותק של הנביא היומי מסמטת דיאגון." אמר רון.

"אני אבוא איתך." אמרה הרמיוני.

"לא. זה מסוכן מידי, וחוץ מזה, מישהו צריך להשאר כאן עם הארי."

" בסדר." אמרה הרמיוני. "אבל תזהר."

רון חייך אליה, ואז לפתע – הוא נעלם.

"לאן הוא נעלם?!" קרא הארי והביט סביבו.

"הוא התעתק." הסבירה הרמיוני. "אחת הדרכים של הקוסמים להגיע ממקום למקום."

"הו." פלט הארי. כנראה שהוא עטה הבעת פנים מוזרה, כיוון שהרמיוני שאלה אותו "הכל בסדר, הארי?"

"זה פשוט... אני היחיד שיכול להשמיד את וולדמורט. איך אני אמור להשמיד אותו, כשאני לא יודע דבר פשוט ובסיסי כמו התעתקות?" אמר הארי ביאוש. "וזה לא רק זה. בכלל, אני לא יודע שום קסם, שום דבר. איך אני אמור להביס אותו? אני אפילו לא יודע איך הוא נראה!"

"אתה תזכר, הארי." אמרה הרמיוני בקול מעודד. "אתה פשוט צריך קצת זמן, זה הכל."

"ויש לנו זמן?" שאל הארי בחשדנות.

"אממ..." החלה הרמיוני.

"ככה חשבתי."

"הכל יהיה בסדר, הארי." אמרה הרמיוני. "אל תדאג."

_קראק_

רון הופיע שוב בחדר, מחזיק בידיו עותק של הנביא היומי, ונראה כאילו הוא הולך להתעלף. הוא התיישב על מיטתו בכבדות, הניח את העיתון על השידה, וכיסה את פניו בכפות ידיו.

"רון!" קראה הרמיוני בעוד היא והארי מיהרו אליו. "רון, מה קרה?"

"הייתה... הייתה התקפה..." אמר רון חלושות אל תוך ידיו.

"בסימטת דיאגון?" שאלה הרמיוני בדאגה, בעודה רוכנת לעבר רון, ומסירה בעדינות את ידיו מפניו.

"לא." אמר רון. "בנביא היומי... הם כתבו שהייתה התקפה של אוכלי מוות על ביתם של כל חברי מסדר עוף החול... הם תקפו גם את המחילה..."

קולו של רון נשבר. הוא לא יכל להמשיך יותר.

"אוי, לא..." אמרה הרמיוני חלושות, וחיבקה את רון.

"הם... הם בקדוש מנגו עכשיו. המצב שלהם קריטי." אמר רון בקול רועד. "בטח הוציאו את ג'יני מהוגוורטס כמו בפעם שהוציאו אותנו כשאבא הותקף... היא לא יכלה לכתוב לי בפתק מה קרה, כי הפתק יכל ליפול לידיים לא נכונות ואז היו מגלים את המיקום שלנו... בטח בגלל זה היא גם שלחה לנו את פיג בלילה."

הרמיוני התרחקה מרון. הארי שם לב שגם היא נראתה חיוורת.

"אתה חייב ללכת. לך לקדוש מנגו, אני והארי נשאר פה."

"אני לא משאיר את שניכם לבד." אמר רון בקול נחוש.

"אנחנו נהיה בסדר. אל תדאג לנו." אמרה הרמיוני.

"זה מסוכן מידי." אמר רון. "את יכולה להגן על עצמך, אבל להגן גם על עצמך וגם על הארי... לא, זה מסוכן מידי."

"אבל אנחנו לא יכולים לקחת את הארי איתנו. אסור שמישהו יגלה שהוא איבד את הזכרון. אם זה יוודע לוולמורט..."

היא לא המשיכה. שלושתם ידעו מה פשר הדבר. הוא יהרוג את הארי במהירות האפשרית.

הייתה שתיקה, שנשברה כעבור כמה שניות כשהרמיוני דיברה.

"יש לי רעיון." אמרה. "נוכל לקחת את הארי איתנו. פשוט נצטרך להסתיר אותו."

"אני לא יודע הרמיוני... זה מסוכן." אמר רון בקול מפקפק.

"זאת הדרך היחידה." אמרה הרמיוני. "מסכים?"

"ובכן... בסדר." נכנע רון.

רון והארי התלבשו במהירות, והארי לקח איתו, לבקשת הרמיוני, את שרביטו ותחב אותו לכיסו. לאחר מכן הרמיוני הסבירה לו שכדי שהם יוכלו להתעתק ביחד עליו להחזיק את ידה בחוזקה, ולא לעזוב. הארי ציית, ולאחר מספר שניות בהן הוא חשב שהוא עומד למות, כיוון שהכל הפך שחור ומחניק, הם עמדו בסמטה ריקה מאדם. מהסמטה הם יצאו אל רחוב ובו חנויות רבות. שלושתם פנו אל חנות בגדים שנראתה מוזנחת ביותר, ושם – למרבה הפתעתו של הארי, רון החל לדבר אל אחת מהבובות בחלון הראווה.

"באנו לבקר את מולי וארתור וויזלי."

הבובה הנהנה, ושלושתם פסעו לתוך חלון הראווה, ומצאו את עצמם בתוך מה שהארי הניח שהיה בית החולים. הרמיוני הוציאה את שרביטה, מלמלה משהו, ולפתע הופיע בידה כובע שחור ומחודד.

"תחבוש את זה, ותשתדל שאף אחד לא יראה את הפנים שלך." אמרה. "אל תדבר עם אף אחד, ואל תענה לאף אחד אם הוא פונה אליך, בסדר?"

"בסדר." ענה הארי.


	15. פרק 15

**הספר השביעי – מאת מיצי פשיץ**

פרק 15 – בקדוש מנגו

כעבור מספר דקות הגיעו הארי, רון והרמיוני למחלקה הדרושה, שם הם חיפשו את החדר בו נאמר להם שהוריו של רון אושפזו. את כל הדרך למחלקה עשה הארי כשהוא חובש את הכובע המחודד שהרמיוני הביאה לו, וכשהוא מתבונן על הרצפה כדי שלא יזהו אותו.

"הנה זה, חדר מספר 34." אמרה הרמיוני והחוותה לכיוון הדלת מימינה.

רון נראה מוזר, ונראה היה שכל הצבע שעוד נשאר לו על הפנים לאחר שהוא קרא את אותה הידיעה בעיתון נמוג גם הוא.

"הארי, בזמן שאנחנו ניכנס אתה תשאר לשבת כאן." אמרה הרמיוני. "אל תתן לאף אחד לראות אותך, ואל תדבר עם אף אחד בשום פנים ואופן."

"בסדר." אמר הארי ופנה לשבת על אחד מהכיסאות הסמוכים לחדר. הוא בדיוק התיישב על הכיסא כשמישהו קרא בשמם של רון והרמיוני. הארי הושיט את ידו לשולחן שהיה סמוך אליו ולקח אחד מהמגזינים שהיו מונחים שם, פתח אותו, והעמיד פנים שהוא קורא בעוד למעשה הוא פוזל לעברם של רון והרמיוני. הוא ראה נערה ג'ינג'ית, עם שיער ארוך, ועיניים מעט מלוכסנות. הארי שוב חש את הבטן שלו מתהפכת. היא הייתה יפה. שערה היה מעט מבולגן, עיניה היו מעט אדומות, ופניה היו חיוורות ומודאגות כמו פניו של רון, אך למרות הכל הארי עדיין חשב שהיא הנערה היפה ביותר שהוא ראה מימיו.

היא התקרבה בצעדים מהירים אל רון והרמיוני.

"קיבלת את ההודעה שלי?" שאלה את רון כשהגיעה אליהם.

הבטן של הארי התהפכה שוב למשמע קולה של הנערה, הפעם בצורה מכאיבה יותר. הוא הרגיש מוזר.

"כן." ענה רון.

"יופי." ענתה הנערה. הייתה שתיקה קצרה, ולפתע עיניה של הנערה התמלאו דמעות, והיא פנתה לחבק את רון בחוזקה. היא פרצה בבכי בעוד רון ליטף את ראשה.

"ג'יני..." אמר רון בקול רך. "ג'יני, אל תבכי."

"ה-המצב שלהם עדיין ק-קריטי..." בכתה הנערה בעודה ממשיכה לחבק את רון. "הם אמרו ש-שלא בטוח שהם... שהם ישרדו..."

"הכל יהיה בסדר, ג'יני." אמרה הרמיוני בקול רך. "אני אלך להביא לך מים, בסדר?"

הרמיוני הלכה לאורך המסדרון וחזרה כעבור מספר שניות עם כוס מים בידה. הנערה עזבה את רון ולקחה בידה את כוס המים.

"תודה, הרמיוני." אמרה הנערה בקול מעט רועד. היא שתתה מעט מים לפני ששאלה "איפה הארי?"

הארי הסתתר טוב יותר מאחורי המגזין שהוא החזיק בידו, אבל הוא הספיק לראות את רון והרמיוני מחליפים בניהם מבטים.

"הוא... הוא לא יכל לבוא." אמר רון.

"אבל הוא באמת רצה לבוא, ג'יני." אמרה הרמיוני.

"הו. אני מבינה." אמרה הנערה בקול עצוב. "כבר נכנסתם לחדר?"

"לא." ענה רון. "עוד לא. עמדנו להיכנס כשראינו אותך."

"אז לכו." ענתה הנערה. "אני אהיה בסדר."

"את בטוחה?" שאלה הרמיוני בקול מודאג.

"כן, כן, לכו. אני אחכה לכם כאן."

רון והרמיוני קמו ונכנסו לתוך החדר, בעוד הנערה סיימה לשתות את כוס המים שלה. הארי הביט בה מבעד לעיתון. הוא שוב חש את בטנו מתהפכת. הוא תהה למה יש לה השפעה כזו עליו... לפתע היא הביטה בו בחזרה והארי מיהר להסתיר את פניו שוב מאחורי המגזין. הוא קיווה שהיא לא זיהתה אותו. למזלו בדיוק מישהו קרא בשמה.

"ג'יני!"

הארי הביט בזהירות מבעד לעיתון וראה שני תאומים ג'ינג'ים מתקרבים אליה.

"ביררנו את זה כרגע. צ'ארלי וביל שניהם במשימה של המסדר כרגע. הם בסדר והם אמרו שהם יבואו ברגע שיוכלו." אמר אחד התאומים.

"יופי." אמרה הנערה בהקלה. "דרך אגב, רון והרמיוני פה."

"באמת? איפה?" שאל התאום השני.

"הם כרגע מבקרים את אמא ואבא." אמרה ג'יני.

"רגע, הארי לא בא איתם?"

"לא." ענתה. "הם אמרו שהוא רצה לבוא אבל הוא לא יכל."

בדיוק אז רון והרמיוני יצאו מהחדר.

"שלום לכם." אמר אחד התאומים.

"היי, פרד. היי, ג'ורג'." ענתה הרמיוני.

"איך הם מרגישים?" שאלה ג'יני.

"הם ישנים בנתיים." ענה רון.

כל החמישה התיישבו על כסאות במסדרון.

"הארי בסדר?" שאל לפתע אחד התאומים. "ג'יני אמרה לנו שהוא לא יכל לבוא."

"כן, ברור שהוא בסדר. למה שהוא לא יהיה בסדר?" אמר רון במהירות.

"תרגע, רק שאלנו." ענה התאום השני.

"היי, תביטו לשם." אמרה הנערה בשקט. "זה לא-?"

"פרסי?!" אמרו התאומים ביחד.

הארי הביט לכיוון שכל החמישה הביטו אליו וראה איש צעיר עם משקפיים ושיער ג'ינג'י. הוא נראה כאילו הוא מחפש משהו.

"הפוץ... איך הוא מעז לבוא לפה?" אמר רון בכעס.

כל הבנים נראו כאילו הם עומדים לקום ולהכות את אותו פרסי, אך הרמיוני שלחה לרון מבט אזהרה, אותו מבט ששלחה ג'יני לתאומים.

"אל תתחילו לריב כאן באמצע הקדוש מנגו." אמרה ג'יני. "במיוחד לא כשאבא ואמא-"

היא השתתקה. שלושת הבנים צייתו, וכל החמישה הביטו בפרסי. נראה היה שהוא לא מבחין בהם. הוא פשוט עבר בין הדלתות וחיפש את הדלת הנכונה. כשהוא מצא אותה, הוא עמד מספר שניות עם ידו על הידית ולא זז. לאחר מכן הוא שחרר אנחה, פתח את הדלת, ונכנס פנימה. עברה דקה, ואז –

"פרסי... אתה כאן..." נשמע קולה של אישה מתוך החדר.

"אמא..." נשמע קול רועד מתוך החדר, ולאחריו נשמע בכי תמרורים.

"אני מצטער, אמא... אני כל כך מצטער... הייתי טיפש... הייתי צריך להקשיב לכם... בבקשה תסלחו לי..."

"הבן שלי... הבן היקר שלי..." נשמע שוב קולה של האשה מתוך החדר. "כמובן שאנו סולחים לך... כמובן שאנחנו סולחים..."

"איך היא יכולה לסלוח לו אחרי כל מה שהפוץ הזה עשה?" אמר רון בכעס.

"הוא אמר שהוא מצטער." אמרה הרמיוני. "הוא הבין שהוא טעה."

"כן, קצת מאוחר מידי, את לא חושבת?" אמר אחד התאומים.

"עדיף מאוחר מאשר אף פעם." אמרה ג'יני.

"איך את יכולה לומר דבר כזה?! את יודעת איזה דברים איומים הוא אמר לאבא ואמא! וכל מה שהוא אמר על הארי..." אמר התאום השני.

"אם אמא סלחה לו, אז כולנו גם אמורים לסלוח לו." אמרה ג'יני בטון החלטי.

"תעשי מה שאת רוצה." אמר רון. "אני לא מתכוון לסלוח לו כל כך מהר."

לאחר כמה שעות של ישיבה במסדרון, התאומים נפרדו לשלום ואמרו שהם חייבים ללכת, אבל הם יחזרו בקרוב, ופרסי הלך לפני זמן רב בעקבות המבטים העוינים של אחיו. רון והרמיוני הלכו לקנות להם משהו לאכול, וג'יני, שטענה שהיא לא רעבה נשארה לשבת במסדרון. היא הביטה ברון והרמיוני עד שהם נעלמו בפניה של המסדרון ופנתה להביט בהארי. לא היה איש במחלקה מלבדם.

הארי הסתיר שוב את פניו מאחורי המגזין. הוא חשב שזה נראה מעט מוזר שהוא קורא את אותו המגזין כבר שעות, אבל הוא לא יכל פשוט להחליף מגזין כל כמה זמן. זה יהיה כרוך בחשיפת פניו – הדבר האחרון שהיה עליו לעשות.

הוא שם לב שג'יני קמה ממקומה. הוא חשב שאולי היא התחרטה והתכוונה ללכת אחרי רון והרמיוני, אך למרבה חרדתו הוא שם לב שהיא מתקרבת אליו.

_בבקשה תעשה שהיא לא תדבר איתי__בבקשה תעשה שהיא לא תדבר איתי_ חשב הארי.

"סלח לי, מה השעה?" שאלה ג'יני.

הארי לא ענה. היה אסור לו. הוא רק קיווה שכשהיא תראה שהוא מתעלם ממנה היא תלך ותעזוב אותו. או שבעצם... אולי הוא דווקא קיווה שהיא תתעקש ולא תניח לו עד שהוא יענה לה... אז הוא יוכל לגלות מי היא בשבילו, ולמה הוא מרגיש כל כך מוזר כל פעם שהוא מביט בה או שומע אותה.

"זה לא יעזור לך, הארי. אני יודעת שזה אתה."

הארי המשיך להסתיר את פניו באובססיביות עם המגזין, אך ג'יני הייתה כנראה לא פחות עקשנית. היא המניכה את המגזין, והארי בתגובה הרכין את ראשו כך שכובעו הסתיר את פניו. הוא חש לפתע את כובעו מתרומם מעל עיניו, וראה את ג'יני רוכנת מולו ומחייכת.

"באמת חשבת שאני לא אזהה אותך?" שאלה בחיוך קטן.

הארי לא ענה. הוא היה משותק. הוא רק הביט בה וחשב כמה היא יפה. למעשה הוא גם לא ידע מה לעשות עכשיו כשהוא נחשף. רון והרמיוני לא יאהבו את זה...

לפתע הם שמעו מצידם צעדי ריצה, והדבר הבא שהארי ראה היה חושך כאשר מישהו דחף את כובעו למטה כך שיסתיר את מרבית פניו.

"מה אתה חושב שאתה עושה?!" שמע הארי את קולה הכועס של הרמיוני. "חשבתי שאמרנו לך לא לדבר עם אף אחד!"

"ולמה בדיוק אמרתם לו דבר כזה?" שאלה ג'יני.

"זה לא חשוב ג'יני, פשוט... פשוט תשכחי שראית אותו כרגע, בסדר?"

"לא." ענתה ג'יני בפשטות. "אני רוצה הסבר. למה שיקרתם לי?"

"זה סיפור ארוך, ג'יני." אמרה הרמיוני. "תעזבי את זה."

"יש לי זמן."

"ג'יני, בחייך... אל תעשי את זה."

"אל תספרי לי, בסדר גמור."

הארי חש את כובעו מתרומם מעיניו, ושוב הוא ראה מולו את ג'יני.

"אתה מוכן לספר לי בבקשה מה קורה פה?"

לפני שהארי הספיק לפצות את פיו, הוא שוב ראה חושך.

"תפסיקי להרים לו את הכובע!" שמע הארי את קולה של הרמיוני.

"למה? מה הבעיה?" שאלה ג'יני.

"הרמיוני!" שמע הארי לפתע את קולו של רון. "מה את עושה?!"

"ג'יני ראתה אותו." אמרה הרמיוני בקול מיואש.

"אתם מוכנים לספר לי בבקשה מה כל העניין הגדול?! ממי אתם מחביאים אותו?!" קראה ג'יני.

"תעזבי את זה ג'יני." אמר רון. "פשוט תשכחי שראית אותו."

"תפסיקו לומר לי את זה!" קראה ג'יני. "אני רוצה לדעת מה קורה פה!"

הייתה שתיקה.

"ובכן?" שמע הארי שוב את קולה של ג'יני.

"בסדר, נספר לך." אמרה הרמיוני. "אבל את חייבת להישבע שאת לא מספרת לאף אחד מה שאנחנו עומדים לספר לך."

"נו!"

"הוא... הוא איבד את הזיכרון שלו, ג'יני." אמר רון בשקט.


End file.
